Remnant un-Told
by Yin and Angel AU
Summary: There are always stories that are hidden away for the betterment of others, yet what if someone wants to know them. Stories of love and lost, maybe even of demons who have some humanity? Ah so sit down and listen to the tale of a once broken land, a spill of young Huntsmen and Huntresses that fought against the darkness, and demons that plagued their world.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Yo guys this is one of the co-writers Yin and this is our RWBY story and thank you for reading. While if you do read this then please we want you guys be in this with us, so please give us you'r OC's from their personality,weapons,looks, and past even we just want ya guys here with us.**

 **Sup this is Angelino and all I'm gonna say is let this be a good read and please give us a review or OC.**

 **We don't own anything of what we use from the respectful people besides our own ideas or even yours.**

 **"** Normal speech **"**

 _'Thought speech'_

 **(Author thoughts/notes)**

Puns

 **Chapter one**

 **The beginning.**

A young man walked through the woods as he walked the grass crunched under his shoes as the wind blew a soft gentle gust the branches on the trees shook gently as the leaves gently blow through the wind the young man in particular was Five feet Ten inches.

He had jet black shoulder length spiky hair, for his eyes to be a dark purple color, on his head you can see a pair of dark gray like black fox ears. While he was shirt less showing his biceps and six pack he had on a black open zip up vest. His arms have belt like straps from his elbows to his wrists with finger less black gloves on. He wore black combat pants that had two large holsters holding throwing daggers on each side, while for shoes he had black and red tennis shoes. And he also had belt like straps that went from his knees to his ankles and his right thigh had belt straps around it.

This is Raven Yuuki.

While he walked into a forest clearing he saw his old friend Angelino waiting for him as he spoke with a deep soft voice for a 17 old. "Angel what's up bro" Raven said with a smile as he put on his shades.

"Not much how about you man" Angelino said in a muffled bored tone.

What caused the muffled voice were grey bandages that covered his mouth and nose that went down to his neck and body while he had tan skin, with jet black long hair that reach the mid of his back with dyed navy blue ends, his eyes are midnight blue. What he was wearing was a pitch black kimono that had blue splatter pattern on it with a blue obi, while only his whole right arm were covered by bandages, while we can see a tribal tattoo on his left. On his left waist was a katana that was very plain looking, he wore black skin tight pants with a navy blue line along the edge with steel pointed boots. But the strange thing is he has a large set of black bird wings. He had a smirk behind his mask as he stared at his friend.

This is Angelino de Luna.

"Oh lord dude you still wearing those stupid bandages" Raven said while sighing and looking at Angelino over his shades.

"Yeah yeah and you're still wearing those stupid shades" Angelino said while smirking under his mask.

"Shut up" was Ravens only retort while he stuck up his middle finger at him.

"Let's just get this over with" Angelino said in a bored tone while pulling out his blade.

"Wait where the hell is you're old sword"? Raven ask wondering where the old one was.

"Need to upgrade it. So left it back at home" were the words Angelino said before he started walking towards the White Fang base.

"Oh" was the only thing Raven uttered while starting to follow his friend, before he gain a grin that a madman would love, as he draws out his two of his daggers still smiling.

"KNOCK KNOCK" Angelino yelled out while running at the headquarters of the White Fang base as Raven smirks and puts on his fox mask. Before he then ran after his friend before they both kicked down the door for no one to be anywhere in sight.

"Um anyone in the building"? Raven ask while checking around with Angelino.

"This is definitely not creepy at all" Angelino said in a sarcastic tone before they both heard someone shout.

"Well look what we have here two filthy traitors" Said person who was standing on the catwalk above them, for there to be a tall man with red hair that spiked backwards in a windswept way. While a portion of it in the back is brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, as two horns can be seen on either side of his mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. This may be a redesigned version of the Grimm masks typically worn by most members of the White wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek wears a black belt with white domino marks on it. On his waist was Wilt and Blush a red-colored traditional Japanese chokutō, and, a rifle as the sheath.

This man is Adam Taurus.

But Raven just smiled as he looked and noticed what he was gonna take from him."Bitch gimme your jacket, weapon, and gloves and we MIGHT let you live" Raven said with a grin as Angelino whispered to Raven that we won't and he nodded.

"You two really think you can fight me"? Adam ask while drawing his sword.

"Yeah pretty much why else would we be here" Angelino deadpanned while he just got into a fighting stance.

"Then you are mistaken" Adam said while a large amount of White Fang members came out from behind him.

"Of course you have all the guards with you, alright we are bored anyway" Raven said while he and Angelino ran toward the guards well before they all shattered in a glass like effect.

"Adam tu pequeño puta" Angelino muttered before he had to stop himself from going on a man hunt.

"WOW THEY RAN OUT OF HERE REAL FAST" Raven yelled out hoping they could hear him, while he just put his daggers back into their holster as he saw Angelino put his blade back into its sheath.

"Doesn't matter let's just grab the info and we'll head to Vale" Angelino said while pulling down the bandages to breath regularly.

"I already got the info, you just need to drive" Raven said with a hard drive in his hand while getting in the shotgun seat and yawning.

"Lazy bastard" Angelino mumbled while getting into the driver seat and started driving out of the base before he saw Raven pull out a small box with a red button on top.

"Probably start driving faster dude" Raven said while he saw Angelino slam his foot in the gas before he pressed the button.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

"YAAAHHHOOOOOO" Raven screamed while he through his hands up in the air, Angelino on the other hand.

"AAAGGGHHHHHHHH" Angelino said while the car tipped forward for them to almost topple over and hit a tree.

"That was awesome" Raven said while cracking his neck from the whiplash, well before he felt that he signed his death warrant.

"Ever do that again and we'll be less one person in this group" Angelino said while he asserted his aura, for both of his eyes to leaked out his black and navy blue aura out of them.

"Yeah yeah" Raven said while he tried his best not to look at the image of death.

Angelino just sighed and started to drive from the destroyed base of the White Fang to head for Vale to join Beacon Academy. Well before this happened.

POP POP the car started to break down. "Haha welp looks like we're walking" Raven said while a grabbed his bag and bolted

"Dear lord is my life a sitcom for you?"Angelino whined while looking up towards the sky while sighed and just put everything in duffel bags and started to chase after Raven.

Then strangely enough a lighting bolt struck down from heaven and sent it in front of Angelino for it to write down."Yes" once that happened Angelino just walked after his friend while cursing god out with gusto.

* * *

 **-Few hours later-**

"Finally we made it" Angelino mumbled out while staring up at the wall.

"Let's get to the gate so we can go in" Raven said while walking towards the gate.

They both walked up towards the gate and press the call button to call the hunters on the inside. "Who is there?" a man's voice was heard over the link.

Raven responded "Raven Yuuki and Angelino de Luna" as the ground shook the gate opened and they walked in and Looked around as Raven whistled "This place is so strange I mean look at the faunus and humans".

"Haha it may look strange but this place is peaceful" a Huntsmen said while dragging their bags behind him.

"Thanks for the help with those, ready to go man" Angelino said while turning towards his friend.

"Yeah lets just head to the store" Raven said while grabbing his bag from the Huntsmen.

Angelino just sighed and grabbed his bag to start walking to the weapon store they own in Vale. But when they walked into there they found it to be very underwhelming and funny in a sense.

"OH GOD OH GOD THEY'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE GOD WHY DIDN'T THEY CALL SOONER!" an adult woman yelled out while she has brown hair in a ponytail and has dull green eyes that had oval glasses over them. For her clothing they were a wrinkle white dress shirt and dirty blue jeans, and for shoes they were black sneakers.

Her name is Jenny Bell.

"Um Jen you okay?" Raven said has he and Angelino just sweat dropped from how fast she's running.

"NO I"M NOT OKAy because you guys will be here soon..." Jenny yelled then mumbled out the rest when she saw her best friends in front of her.

"Sup Jen how a been" Angelino said while he took the box out of her hands to set it down on the counter.

"I've been good and how have you been Mr... " Jenny mumbled then she tried to grab the box again, before she felt a hand on her shoulder for it to be Ravens.

"Jen remember we're friends just call us by our first names" Raven said while he took her towards the chair behind the counter.

"But ..." Jenny tried to say something for it to died in her throat when she saw both of their faces.

"Got it Raven and Angel" Jenny said in a defeated tone and slouch her shoulders.

"Good so how has the business been"? Raven asked while he started to go through boxes.

"Things have been doing really well" Jenny said while she looked through the box on the counter.

"Good anybody we have to worry about?" Angelino asked before you could then see black with mixed navy blue aura leaking out of him.

"Yeah anyone to worry about?" Raven agreed while the air around him became visible when his orange and blood red aura began to leaked out.

"No no nobody to worry about" Jenny said right away while shaking her head fast because she didn't want these two to go out and attack somebody.

"Good" they both agreed at the same time and went back to restocking.

Jenny just sighed glad they won't go on a man hunt and then followed their lead and went back to work.

* * *

 **-Dinner time-**

Now we see Angelino with his hair tied in a low ponytail, while he wore a navy blue t shirt that had a white rosarie on it with a black broken moon behind it,and end on his wrist. While he had on black sweatpants.

"I want ramen, no wait cheeseburgers, no wait curry. Make up your bloody minds" were the only words you could hear coming from him while he was cooking dinner.

Raven stucked out his tongue at Angelino "Fine give me hmm a Bacon Cheeseburger with curly fries man" Raven said leaned back smiling and sighs softly.

Raven now had three whisker marks on each cheeks. He still did not have a shirt but he did have on black basketball shorts and a dark red choker around his neck.

"Fine you lazy asshole but you're doing the chores as payback in the morning" Angelino said while glaring at Raven.

"Deal oh and Jen wants the same" Raven agreed to do the chores for his friends food.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Angelino said in a fake bored tone, but after those words the two fell in a comfortable silence.

"Ugh when's the food gonna be done"? Jenny ask coming into the room in a grey tank top and black short shorts.

"Was about to call your name" Angelino said while giving her the plate while Raven and him walked past her towards the living room.

"Oh thank the lord I'm starving" Jenny said while digging into her food while Raven did the same.

"Geez you two can't even wait until I put the T.V on" Angelino mumbled while turning it on and started to eat.

"Thank you Bill. Now where here at the scene of another dust robbery, and this is will be the 18th one this month what could someone be doing with all of that dust" a news women said while the camera showed the scene over a broken into dust shop.

"Damn another one bites the Dust" Raven and Angelino both said at the same time, while Jenny just booed from the horrible pun.

"But seriously the 18th time that's a lot, how haven't they caught the guy" Jenny said in a serious tone while setting down her plate.

"The cops are the only ones doing the investigation so what else ya suspect" Angelino said while taking everyone's plates to the sink.

"Yeah I suppose, well I'm gonna go to bed you guys should too" Jenny said while yawning and heading towards her room.

"Already on it" Raven said while following her to the only guest bedroom.

"Oh I hate you guys" Angelino said when he walked back into the living room to sleep on the couch.

"NIGHT" Everyone yelled back to each other before the all fell into the blissful darkness known as sleep.

 **So everyone how ya liked the story we understand it may not be that good, but hey we're just starting this and it will sure as hell get better.**

 **Oh and almost forgot but we want you guys to give us OC's so you all will be apart of our story with us, and for you to deal with all the hell we have to go through in this story and are others oh and please favorite and review.**

 **YIN AND ANGELINO ARE OUT.**

 **(P.S: This is just a chapter to quickly jump into the story and just to show the OC's themselves.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting ready

**Sup guys this is Angelino and Yin. Now this will be our second chapter and we both just wished all of you guys to joins us here in this story so please put any of your OC's in the comments.**

 **We don't own anything besides our own ideas and enjoy this story.**

 **"** normal speech"

 _'Thought speech'_

 **(Author thoughts/notes)**

Puns

 **Chapter 2**

 **Getting ready.**

'What's that smell.' Were the thoughts for Raven when he started to wake up from some kind of smell, coming from somewhere in the apartment.

'Oh my god he better not be making a big breakfast.' He screamed in his head while he jumped out of bed, and put on his combat gear and bolted out the door before he slammed into something hard.

"Owwww you could walk in my place ya know" Jen said after she got tackled down to the floor from a freaked out Raven,

"Sorry, but hey how much food did Angel make for breakfast?" He ask while he stuck his hand out to help her back up.

"Geez don't worry he only just made chorizo and eggs, he does know how you hate cleaning." She told him while she just walked back towards the living room.

'Thank you lord.' Raven thought, and then follow her to get some grub and see what everyone was going to do today.

But when he got into the kitchen he didn't see his best friend, "Hey um where is Angel?"

"Oh he is down in the basement working on his weapon." Was her response before she took her plate into the livingroom.

"Of course he is." He said, before grabbing some food and followed after her and asked. "So what is the plan for today?"

"Well I was just going to open the shop." She answered while looking through the T.V for something to watch.

"Oh then ya want me to help?" He asked since he really didn't have anything else to do.

"That actually would be nice, besides I want to hear some of your escapades." She said since it's been a few month she heard anything from them.

Raven then chuckled slightly, "Well there was this on time were we fought, a army of rabbits." He started of before he got interrupted.

"Wait what did you just say?" She asked.

"An army of rabbits." He said it as if he wasn't crazy.

"On second thought let's leave the stories alone." She mumbled out before, she put her dish away and went down stairs.

"What I thought it was funny when it happened?" He said before following her down to the shop.

"I don't want to hear about it." She retorted behind the counter, "Now can you unlock the door for me?"

He went to unlock the door, and once he was done he sat down in one of the chairs and waited, "So wanna play go fish?"

"Sure it will be awhile." She said before pulling out a deck of cards.

'Geez are their any dust shop's open this early?' A teenager kept on thinking while just walking around Vale.

"Boom I win!" Someone yelled in the building right next to him, to take a glance in there to see there were two people in there playing a game. While the guy was saying the girl was cheating.

'Well look's like they're having fun.' The teen thought before looking up, 'And this is a dust shop perfect.' But when he walked they didn't even notice me, "Hey can I get Some help?" He asked before the girl said.

"In a minute need to gloat." She said before sticking her tongue out at the guy, " Sorry about that, oh and welcome to Polvo de noche, I'm Jen."

"Hello can I get some fire dust arrows, and some other kind if you have any?" He asked before the girl became excited and said.

"Yes, people enjoy the classic's still." She yelled while throwing up her arms, "Here I'll get them for ya." She said before running into the back.

"Is she likes this all the time?" The teen asked turning to the other occupant in the room.

"Nah she's just happy, since not many people use old school weapons." The person said before putting out his hand, "Sup names Raven Yuuki, I know fox faunas but named after a bird weird."

The teenager took his hand and shook it, before saying. "Names Ash Wulfe."

"So are you a Huntsmen in training?" Raven asked taking away his hand and lean onto his chair.

"I don't know, are you a Huntsmen in training?" He said in a sarcastic tone, before scratching behind his wolf's ears.

What we can see that Ash wore, were a grey baggy hoodie that goes down to his waist and sleeves that almost cover his hands, while a silver ring with a sapphire embedded in it on his right hand, and a gold ring with a ruby embedded in it on his left. With faded black skinny jeans, and a belt that holds 2 containers for Dust bolts. For shoes were black and grey sneakers. While a backpack was holding his weapon. For his hair was shaggy, and dark grey that goes down to his shoulders, and had a lighter shade of grey furred wolf ears on top of his head, and dark grey eyes. While a silver necklace of a howling wolf behind a moon around his neck.

"Yep, so I'm gonna guess you're going to Beacon?" He said letting the sarcasm fly for now.

"Yeah, and since you're asking you are as well?" Was the retorted answer.

"Me and my friend are actually." He said, right before Jen came back with the arrows,

"Here ya go I throw in some free one's for ya." She said not noticing the tension in the air.

"Thank you, how much will it be?" He ask, before seeing her wave her hand in the air.

"Nah keep them, Angel only made them for a side project so their free." She said before rounding on Raven, "And I heard you saying something about me?"

"Hey I said nothing, you have no pro…" While he would have finished that sentence, if the whole building didn't start shaking like crazy, "Oh shit, the hell is Angel doing down there?"

"What was that!" Ash asked out loud for an answer, before a door open up to reveal Angel coming out of the basement.

"Don't worry everyone, everything is fine." He said while grabbing a hammer and a whip from a box, "Nobody come down here." Were his last words before slamming the door.

Everyone in the room were only thinking one thing, 'Why does he need a whip?'

"I recommend you leave before something else happens." Jen said rubbing her head to keep a headache at bay.

Yeah sure I'll do that." He said while waving his arm, "Have a good day."

"You have a good day as well." Jen said waving her arm, while Raven was doings something different.

"I hope one of his arrows get's shot at his butt." He mumbled while doing a middle finger at the fading form of Ash.

"Why do you hate everyone?" She asked contemplating if she should hit him or not.

"He doesn't hate everyone, he just has a strong dislike." Angel said over the sound speakers, "Besides I think he could be a good guy."

"While I agree with the first part, the second part we'll have to see." He said going back down to leaning back into his chair, "And when the hell did we get speakers!"

There was a dead silence for a few seconds before he picked up, "Oh look at the time need to get back to work." He said forgetting to turn of the mic before everyone heard a loud growl. "Oh shit you're awake okay um stay back don't do anything you regret?" The growling becomes louder, "No no no no!" were the last words before the mic was cut off.

"Is he going to be fine?" Jen asked before a loud scream went through the building.

"Yeah he'll be just fine, now let's get back to our game." He said picking up the deck.

"Okay just don't be a sore loser." She said while the only retort was a groin.

"They sure are having fun aren't they" Angel said out loud looking at the video that is showing his friends, 'Well let's get back to business.' He thought, before walking around to a table that had a black chokuto that had a glowing edge of red, and cyan just laying there.

"The dust mechanisms are working, as well the gears seem good." He said before putting his hand out, "Can I get a screw driver please?" He ask for a robotic arm to give him the tool.

"You and Raven gonna leave soon?" A small child like voice ask.

"Yeah we are, but hey don't worry Jen will be here, and we'll visit." He said while still working in the weapon, "Besides I can connect you to our scrolls."

"But that still wouldn't be fun like it is now." The kid said in a whining kind of voice.

"Well maybe when I get the materials, then I could finish the body you want." He said picking up the chokuto and twirling it in the air for it to collapse into a black rectangle that glowed, 'But then I can't even imagine how much it'll cost.'

"But that'll take forever." The child's voice whined more, while the robotic arm shot up into the air.

Well then Gast, maybe if you stop messing around with things, then I could finish sooner." He said petting the arm and walking to some large crates.

"It wasn't me fault that the dust exploded." Gast said before the arm moved over to him, "What are you doing now?"

Angel didn't say anything while he just kept going through crate after crate before he poked his body back out to have a bag, "Just was looking for some note's, but I suppose I should get going and connect you to our scrolls."

"Okay, but what would I do?" Gast asked in wonderment.

Angel got in a thinking pose and had a hard look on his face, "Well let's see you'll be able to check up on us, be able to use all the apps and internet." Then he started to knock on his head, "I guess pretty much just a program that is really smart."

"But I am already smart, and I'm much cooler than just a program." He huffed out.

"Yeah you are far cooler than a stinky program." Angel said typing away on his scroll, before walking up the stairs, "Alright you're connected to my scroll, now I'll go and do the other's."

"Yay I'll be a Huntsmen!" He yelled out doing a little dance.

'He sure is happy about this.' Angel thought before opening the door to a strange sight, "Why the hell are you naked?" He ask when he saw a underwear wearing Raven and a fully clothed Jen playing cards.

"Don't even ask." He said in a defeated tone, before Jen got up and put her hands on her hips.

"Well Mr. I can win here wanted to play something better than goldfish, so we thought poker, and he wanted the stakes to be high, so we bet clothing isn't that right." She ask the man who had a depressed aura around him, "And so we played and he couldn't win one single round, and now he is pretty much naked because of it."

"Why must you remind me?" He ask falling deeper into his depression.

"Because you deserve it." She told him picking up the card's, "Get dress, if Angel is done with his weapons then it means dinner time.

'Am I just a cook to these people' Angel thought while just staring at them, "Actually how about we go out to eat?"

"No you are making dinner!" She said glaring at him for even thinking that.

"B-but…" He tried to continue but fell from the heated glare she was giving him, "How about I make us a very big dinner."

"Yes that sounds like a very good idea, right Raven?" She ask while shooting a glare at him as well.

He just nodded his head violently while she started to walk back up stairs, "Does she have some kind of mind control semblance?"

"I believe it would be better if we didn't try and find out." Was the given answer before both went up stairs.

'Why do I have a feeling that some guy's just got whipped?" Ash thought while still walking around town.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have some lien you can spare." A ragged faunus man asked a family who were walking past him.

"Why must you asked me for money, couldn't a animel work for it?" The husband said while the mother picked up their child.

"Please sir I just need a little?" The faunus man begged, but the family already were walking from him.

'Of course they walk away.' He thought while walking over to the faunus man, before pulling out some lien, "Here need some money."

"Are you sure sir?" The man said while looking up at him.

Ash didn't say a word, before taking the man's hand and put the money in it and walking away from the shocked man. After a few minutes of walking he got into the more shadier and disheveled part of town, 'Home sweet home.' He thought seeing some faunus children kicking a can around.

"Hey wanna come and play with us?" One of the children asked him to get a shaking head.

"No need to get ready for Beacon."

All the kids groin, before going back to their game as Ash walked into a run down building and going up some broken flights of stairs. To stand in front of a moldy door, "Home sweet home." He repeated himself, while opening up the door to reveal a small apartment room with just a couch in the middle of it. Once going inside and closing the door he just went to the couch and took off his gear and laid down.

'Good night to me' Were his last thoughts before going into the blissful darkness known as sleep.

 **So thank you to our main man "Walks in Shadows" for giving us his OC. Now we know why the long ass wait, well Angel (AKA the man who writes) got lazy and couldn't think of how to show everyone off, so he took his sweet time.**

 **As well why is there a program well it would come up later in the chapters. So comment on what ya think and please leave your OC.**

" **ANGEL AND YIN OUT!"**


	3. Chapter 3:Baby steps

**Hello everyone this is our third chapter, and we have the OC's we need for now, but we may need more later on so don't worry.**

 **So round of applause to "Walks with Shadows, SolidSnack10101, as well andthen123456." Thanks to these awesome people for giving and allowing us to use their OC's.**

 **Now to intro: We own nothing but our own idea's and everything else is to their respected people/companies.**

 **"** normal speech"

 _'Thought speech'_

 **(Author thoughts/notes)**

Puns

 **Chapter 3**

 **Baby steps**

We see it's a beautiful day outside in the city known as Vale well sorta before we look upon some of it's occupants.

"Run Faster you dumbass!" Angel said while soaring up in the air with his wings flapping fast.

Raven didn't say a word, while running on all fours with a piece of toast in his mouth, but he did shoot a heated glare at his friend.

While these two are running to catch the plane to their future, the people that they past were not as happy for them.

"What the hell you freaks!", "Watch where you're going!", as well some shrieks from surprised people.

"Well they sure aren't having a good day, wonder why?" Raven asked in a fake curious tone after he took the last bite of toast.

"Maybe because they just need some air" Angel said hoping his friend got the hint.

"Yeah they need to wing it some time." Was the giving answer with a small smile.

The two friends shared a quick laugh, before they saw the plane to Beacon taking off.

"Oh shit dude give me a boost." Raven said receiving a nod from his friend, before he jumped on his back to form a reddish claw made out of aura then he threw his arm out, while the aura claw shot up to the plane and grabbed onto the door. "Peace sucker." He shouted while being pulled up to the plane by his claw.

Angel just took to flying after his friend, while cursing him out in a low voice. "You know this isn't a race, and also you stepped on my wing you ass." He said once he made it the last second, to having the door closed behind them. "And is it me, or does it seem there's a lot of people here?"

Once the two situated themselves, they looked upon all the occupants that will be joining them in the race to join Beacon to become a Huntsmen/Huntresses **(For all the ladies out there).**

"Dude doesn't matter not like any of them can handle our level." Raven said putting his arm around his friend's neck.

While the show would have continued on, if Angel didn't elbow him in the gut for him to let go, and to allow him to walk away to think of. 'I wonder how Jen is doing?'

 **(Let's see how she is doing shall we).**

Oh Jen is doing something while in her heart she felt something.

For she stood upon something that she is truly wondering if she should do or shouldn't. "Should I punch them in the face the next time they visit?" For why she is contemplation this, is from looking at her apartment and seeing it in ruins.

'No maybe make some fox stew and chicken wings, that would be a good thing to do when I see them next time.' She thought before starting to clean up her place.

 **(Let's get back to the two idiots).**

The two people she was talking about suddenly stop and paled in fear. "I think we have done something to anger a god?" Raven croaked out.

Angel just stood staring out into spaced before coming too only to croak out. "Si amigo." He weakly muttered out agreeing with his friend.

"Well then I hope they go after you first." Raven said starting to walk away from a still frozen Angel.

"Wait why me, get your ass back here you coward?" He said following his friend over to some seats with someone they met before.

"Oh come on this can't be real?" Raven mumbled leaning towards his friend, because there sat the guy they met yesterday named Ash, sitting by someone at least they haven't met before.

The teenager that sat near Ash was not someone they suspect he ever met before this plane ride. For he wore a dark brown hooded trench coat with openings on the back so his green-scaled like bat wings can stick out from it. He wears this over a green shirt with a steel plate chest piece protecting his upper body. He also wears black cargo pants with steel greaves with combat boots, he also wore steel bracers. While his dark brown hair was in fauxhawk hair style, they can see he also had green eyes. But what got them curious were two long-sword hilts were poking out of his trench coat by his hips.

"Well hello there Mr. Arrow man how you've been, and who's your friend?" Angel just started this conversation since he new none of these guys will begin one.

"Oh yes my friend, the one that just been sitting here." Ash said not even taking a look up from his scroll.

"Oh then you two don't know each other?" Angel asked while tilting his head so his hair covered his eyes.

Ash didn't say a word before just putting in his headphones and start listening to a song.

"See he doesn't want to make friends dude." Raven said elbowing Angel who still had his eyes covered.

Angel just whipped his head to look at the strange teenager he sat by. "Alright then you have wings, I have wings so what's your name." He didn't stated this as a questing he stated this has a demand.

The teen just put up his hands in a slow down motion. "All you needed to do was ask me my friend, names Farron Brunswick." The teenager said while throwing out a large hand.

Angel took the hand, while looking at his whiskered friend giving him a look that said you were saying. "Names Angelino de Luna, so Farron what ya think Beacon gonna be like?"

He took a few moments to think of an answer before just saying. "Hope I can check out some hot girls while I'm there."

For his reacting was something that confused the people around him. "Oh my god why, I can't deal with another one?" Angel started to mumble looking up to the skies pinching his nose to calm himself down.

Raven and Farron just looked upon the winged teen wondering why he is doing that, before looking at each other for the other winged occupant ask a question. "Is your friend right in the head?"

"Depends on what you mean by right in the head." Was the given answer, but once it was given they all started to smell something. "Alright who the hell ripped one?"

"Wasn't me man, maybe it was your friend."

"Or if you two actually looked you would see that a guy is puking his guts out." Angel said pointing over to a guy by the trash bins. "Think we should help him?"

Both of the other teens just shook their heads since none of them wanted to get near that smell. But now they all can see a girl with a long mane of blond hair screaming that puke got on her shoes, while another girl with a red cape kept telling her to stay away from her. Then one of the teenagers remembered something they completely forgot.

"Oh right names Raven Yuuki, nice to meet ya man." He said while shooting out his hand

"Same here, but why are you named after a bird?"

But once those words were uttered the teenager fell into a depressed kind of air and started to mumble about why must people ask that. Farron when he saw it couldn't help but think some true words. 'Why are there so many crazy people here?'

Once he thought of that they all fell into a comfortable silence just looking around at some of the other occupants of this large plane. They saw a orange haired hyperactive girl with a black haired boy that looked like a monk in semi-tight green robes. But what they found sadden them a little, when they saw that they could barely find any kind of faunas around them which they all new the reason why, but not one of them could bring themselves to be surprised at all by it.

"So can I ask a question since you got to interrogate me? Farren asked leaning over to whisper to them.

"Yeah sure go ahead I don't mind and I know Angel won't either." Raven said leaning in as well.

"Since you asked me why I want to be a Huntsmen, why do you guys want to be one?" The given question made both of the teenagers think of it before giving their answer.

"Well ya know to kick ass, take names, while giving those names out to other people when I kick their asses." Was Ravens answer to why he wants to become one. And yet when he said that Farron couldn't help but look at his winged friend wondering his answer.

"For me I guess to serve a good purpose, I have the brains and skill for it. But I suppose I need to be the one to make sure that this idiot doesn't get himself killed." He finish, before pointing at Raven who was giving him the middle finger.

Farron was just nodding his head silently agreeing with what Angel said, before everyone tipped over and fell upon the floor once the plane landed at their final destination Beacon Academy.

'Okay warn people before landing!' Everyone thought at once, but when they did everyone heard someone talking on the speakers.

"Alright everyone we just landed, I hope you all had a good flight."

"Oh it was just wonderful." Ash said in a sarcastic tone, finally saying something after the whole flight.

The other three teens looked at him while they all could see he still had his headphones in. "Aren't you listening to music?" Raven asked while the other two thought of the same question.

"No how am I supposed to listen to it when you guys are talking to loud." He said dryly, before he got up and started to walk away.

"Did he just listen to our whole conversation and we didn't know it?" Farron asked while he new the other two people near him already new the answer.

"hijo de puta." Angel said before getting up to get off the plane.

"Um what did he just say?" Farron asked, while him and Raven followed after their bird winged friend.

"He just mostly called him a bitch, Angel doesn't like it when people lie to him." Raven explained why his friend is cursing in spanish.

Farron just hummed in understanding since he feels the same way. But now their current situation is that they have about an hour before the welcoming speech will begin, so they were thinking of what they should do.

"So want to go around and see the computation?" Angel asked when they started to people watch again.

"Maybe we should, but where should we start?" Raven mumbled out, but once he did they all felt the ground shake and then saw a large plume of smoke coming near the docking area. "How about we don't head over there."

"Agreed." Was the only word given from Farron and Angel, before they spun around and headed in the other direction to find something interesting. So once they all set upon their adventure of the large academy, but none of them could not help but feel overwhelmed by everything they set their eyes upon.

"Man never thought it would be this big here?" Raven said looking at everything. "Hey Angel now you can fly and no one can complain."

"Haha very funny coming from you four runner." Angel said dryly clearly not amused by his friend crack at his flying habit. "Actually that is getting me to wonder, Farron can you fly?"

Farron just gave him a look that just said are you serious, but he did answer anyway. "Yes I can fly just not all that long about an hour at most."

"Ah not that surprised you're built like a tank." Raven mumbled out quietly.

"I prefer to say I am man that likes to workout." Was the retort when he caught Raven mumbling under his breath.

"Or just drinks steroids like water?" Angel thought out loud earning him a few looks from his friends and passerbys.

"Oh you wanna test that theory Angel?" Farron challenge, before his veins and eyes started to glow a light orange, and a forest green glow started to surround him.

"Oh I think I would." He uttered, before his black and blue aura started leaking out of his body and eyes.

"Hey don't count me out!" Raven said as he started to go in a crouch, before his orange and red aura started to leak out to form a fox like shape around him.

As they all started to get into a battling position by grabbing their weapons, someone yelled at them to stop. A medium built teenage boy was what they saw when they put their eyes on him, while he wore a set of combat gear that consist of a black and grey coloring with a vest, pants, and a shirt along with a hat that says C.B.A.M.F **(AKA certified bad ass motherfucker)**. While even then strangely enough his face is what got their attention the most, while his hair was just plain black that was short, his eyes were a different matter entirely with one that was a deep crimson and the other a hot molten gold color staring right at them. "What do you people think you're doing?"

Raven was the one who got out of his stupor to answer his question. "Um getting ready to fight."

"I can see that, but why are you going to fight when you're not in a training area?" He stated while still just staring at them.

They all took a moment to actually think on why they were gonna fight in the open, before they slowly started to get out of their stances and letting their hands slip away from their weapons. Once all of them new none of them were gonna attack each other, they set their eyes upon the strange eyed teen that didn't look away from any of them.

"Are you going to blink anytime soon?" Farron questioned feeling quite creeped out by the look he was receiving.

"Sorry just making sure none of you were gonna try and do something." the teen said once realizing he was freaking these people out.

"Nah man it's good, but probably just don't do that too often." Raven said waving away the issue.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, for all four of them to just fell into a awkward silence just taking glances at each other.

"So now what are we gonna stand here or go to the auditorium?" Raven said with a sweatdrop

Raven then nudged his head at Angel and Farron to start walking to the auditorium, when they walked in he looked around at everyone in the room. "Well then there are a lot of people, I guess thing are gonna be a blast..get it a blast eh eh" Raven said to Angel with a small smile.

Farron just chuckled at the failed attempt at a pun, while someone booed in the background. "My friend I think you need to work on your material.

"Man tough crowd besides there isn't much material to use it really ruffs up some feathers"Raven said, then glares in the direction of the person who booed and yelled "SHUT UP OR I'LL COME OVER THERE!"

"Dude I don't think it's worth it." Angel said trying to hold back his friend.

"Let me at em let me FUCKING AT EM" Raven said while trying to get out Angels grip.

"Is this how you two always act?" The strange teenage boy asked still just staring at them.

"Sadly to answer your question truthfully yes." Angel said while still holding a frantic Raven in a hold. "Also man what's your name?"

The strange teen at least had the decency to look sheepish for forgetting to offer a name. "Yeah sorry, names Kolby."

When he didn't say a last name none of them even tried to ask why since they all new if he didn't offer one, he doesn't have one. But once they did get raven to calm down and not chase after someone they all just decided to stand and wait until the great headmaster comes up and does his speech.

Yet a higher power seemed to want and let a good margin of people hear an argument in the large group. And once all of them looked upon the people that are causing the noise it did surprise them a good amount.

"OH GOD IT"S HAPPENING AGAIN!" A young pale teenage girl screamed, while jumping up into another girl's arms. While the saw the girl being held had silver eyes and had shoulder length hair is black with a red tint to it. While she was dressed in a black blouse, a black waist clincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red hooded cloak while cross shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch.

"Oh my god you really exploded." The taller girl said still holding the one in red. WHat they can see what she is wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange scarf around her neck, she wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, while they resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

"It was an accident." The girl in red said while getting put down by the blond one. "Um what's this?"

They could now see another girl that looked like a porcelain doll. appears as a young girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She also seems to wears an apple shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. It also seems she wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon, possibly containing Dust crystals or vials, with a rapier that seems to have a spin dial that show it can hold dust.

But she did something none of them thought she would do, pull out a pamphlet. "The Schnee dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to dust application and practice in the field." She said in such a rapid form barely any of them understood what she said.

And yet the one in the red looked utterly confused beyond belief from the swell of information she was given.

Then who the girl the figured out must be a Schnee just raised an eyebrow at the girl and said. "You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely?" She said still trying to wrap her mind around everything.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." The Schnee said, while handing over the pamphlet.

But the blond girl had something else to diffuse the situation before the Schnee walked off. "Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot, why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" The red cloaked one said to the blond one. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out we can go shopping for school supplies."

'Wait their sisters!' They all thought at once, since they couldn't see much of a resemblance, and yet before the could get to caught up in their thoughts the now known Weiss started saying something.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." She uttered in a sarcastic tone, before pointing behind herself for them to see the blond knight that was puking on the plane, while he just waved his hand at the girls.

"Oh, Wow really?" The red cloaked girl said in a very happy tone, while believing the white haired one was being serious.

The Schnee just stared at her looking as if she couldn't believe the girl actually believed her, before she just said one word in a firm tone. "NO."

Now before anything else can accumulate, they all heard a cough that came from the stage and who they saw was the man of the hour. The Headmaster Ozpin, he looks like a middle aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, his other accessory is a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem, from which he drinks hot cocoa.

He just coughed once again, before starting his speech. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, a direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Once he finish he just walked off the stage before his assistant came to the mic.

She is known as Glynda goodwitch. Who appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready! You are dismissed." She said, while just staring out into the crowd

All of them felt the same then after they were done talking. "Kinda felt like neither of them were really in it?" Farron said turning around to face the others.

"Yeah it's kinda weird." Angel agreed with him, while the others nodded their heads.

"Well to be all serious, I could care less we're here and I'm hungry so let's see if they have anything good at the cafeteria.

The rest of them just shrugged since they are starting to get hungry themselves. "Wait shouldn't we help the girls over there?" Kolby asked, before facing towards the directions of the girls to see they disbanded already. "Never mind then."

 **In the Ballroom**

"I am calling bullshit, no one can ever get a army of rabbits after them for stealing some carrots!" Kobly said laying on his sleeping bag. While now he is just wearing his camo pants with nothing else on showing his medium muscle build.

"I have to agree with Kolby on this one, just not possible." Farron agreed leaning on the wall while crossing his legs. What he choice to wear were black sweat pants, and a green muscle shirt that had a black dragon's head shooting fire outs it mouth. But now since he isn't covering his body they were surprised to see a large amount of scares marred his skin all over.

"I am not lying, here if ya don't believe me ask Angel!" Raven said while he wore his regular pajamas.

Once he said that, they all cranked their heads up to look at their bird friend laying on a wooded ledge above them. "He isn't lying it actually happened, probably wasn't one thousand of them, maybe just fifty?" I said, while just watching his black wings swing back and forth.

"BOOM TOLD YA!" Raven shouted pointing a finger at everyone like the aren't shooting him a crazy look.

"It is a hard to believe story." A voice said above them, for all of them to look up to see Ash standing on Angel's back. What he choice to wear for pajamas were grey shorts and a grey shirt that had the Remnant moon on it in white with a black wolf in front of it howling.

The teens that were looking at him couldn't help but think. 'He does not know the shit he just got himself into?'

"Bajar de o te voy a matar." Angel crooked out since he could barely breath.

"What did he say?" Ash asked for everyone to turn towards Raven for a translation.

"He said get off or I'm gonna kill you." He said not really caring if his friend will go through his threat.

Ash just hopped down to land near the group of friends. "Well is that better?" He asked in a deadpan tone looking back up at Angel who was now sitting up on the ledge.

He didn't say anything besides just staring down at them, which started to make everyone a little nervous from the look. "Um you okay dude." Raven asked.

"Mhm yeah just been thinking, but here Ash what do you need?" He said falling down to allow is wings for him to slow is descent.

Ash just lifted up his sleeping bag to show what he needed from them. "Just choice to sleep near people I know won't attack me in my sleep." He said pointing out their sleeping spot they claimed near one of the corners of the room.

Now when he said that none of them could really say no since they know how it feels not being treated the same no matter what. "But I am a little curious, why is it that you are near so many faunas and not humans?" He asked out to Kolby, while laying out his sleeping bag.

"Let's just say I like faunas more since they rarely judge anyone, but that's not to say I don't like people just faunas here easier to be around." He answered the question once he saw everyone near him looking at him wanting to hear the answer.

"That's good to hear my friend, glad ya know we are good people." Farron said while chuckling and patting Kolby on the shoulder.

Kolby just smiled at the good friendly nature that went between all of them. "I have been wondering what ya gonna do if you guys don't make the initiation?"

Everyone stopped talking with each other and started to think, but yet they were surprised on who answered the question first. "There isn't an if we passed, there is only when we pass the test because I am sure as hell not gonna fail." Ash said while his grey eyes can a hard gleam inside of them showing everyone that he won't give up easily.

"Well surprised Arrow ass over there said something smart finally." Raven said earning a glare from the wolf faunas but he just ignore it. "Still what he said is the truth their no ifs just whens."

"Couldn't have said it any better my friends." Farron said with Angel humming in agreement with their friends.

When they all said their piece they all fell into a silence while just looking outside or reading a book. But their night seemed to have to come to a closed when the lights were turn off and plunged them into the dark with the broken moon being the only light allowed to come through the windows.

"Seems like we need to head to bed." Angel mumbled, while just staring at the moon through the windows.

"Today has been long and fun, but now the real fun comes tomorrow!" Raven said, sitting right near his best friend while the other are getting into their sleeping bags.

"Yeah, alright let's hit the hay."

"You mean nest?" Raven said earning a chuckle from everyone.

"I swear to the gods I'm gonna kick your ass Raven." Angel mumbled in a threatening tone that held no bite. "Night guys."

"Night." Everyone said in unison, before one by one they each fell asleep dreaming about their future.

 **Alright sorry about the long ass wait Angel (AKA the lazy bird) got caught up on the train known as life helping how a kitten stuck in a tree and a old lady crossing the street.**

 **We know ya don't buy it but still had to try, but this is one of the longest chapters we have ever done and we hope everyone is satisfied with how Angel portrayed their OC's.**

 **Yin and Angel are out**


	4. Chapter 4: Chess game

**Yay this is the 4th chapter y'all probably like it didn't take Angel to finally write a chapter in a month, and to answer your question "Hey the road of life is long and waning, it's like following a little girl with a dog on a yellow brick." And I don't know where I'm going with this soooo here's Yin.**

 **Sup people Yin speaking ok let's see I'm glad you guys are liking this story. And hope you keep liking it now enjoy Chapter 4**

 **Also thank you for everyones support and you guys know who you are, but to give ya a hint "Cough" andthen132456 "Cough" SolidSnake10101 "Cough Walk with Shadows "Cough." Oh geez I have a cold, but the first two actually have really good stories so give them a read.**

 **Now to intro: We own nothing but our own idea's and everything else is to their respected people/companies.**

 **"** normal speech"

 _'Thought speech'_

 **(Author thoughts/notes)**

Puns

 **Chapter 4**

 **Chess game**

We stare down upon a large castle like structure known as Beacon a place that helps train Huntsmen and Huntresses, but let's take a real quick peek at all initiates that want to become the next best thing.

"Mmmm yes I would like some chicken wings." Farron mumbled in his sleep, while holding onto Angels black crow wings and nibbling on them as well as drooling.

For what Angel is doing about getting away from the man handling dragon, is well absolutely not trying to hit the dragon faunas up beside the head. 'Oh what I'm gonna do to him for this later on!' These were the only thoughts that went through his mind at this early time of dusk. But yet it seems like the gods felt some form of pity upon the bird faunas, for he started to feel the hold on on wings lighten up were to he was allowed to wiggle himself out of the meaty grasp of his comrade.

"Never thought I would get away from him." He mumbled out, while trying to dodge from stepping onto the students that were still sprawled on the floor. After he tip toed through everyone, he did his daily things and once he finished got dressed in his combat gear and tried to see what was for breakfast, but a group of four people walked up and surrendered him.

"Hey are those things real?" The apparent boss of this group asked, while pointing at Angels wings.

"Yes they are real." He said in a tone that made it sound like he wanted to be anywhere else besides here at this moment.

"So what are you a chicken?" Another teen said behind him, while trying to touch Angels wings.

"Actually I believe he is more akin to a crow or raven correct." A person said in another group of three teenagers of two boys and a girl.

The teen boy that spoke up to the group of wanna be bullies was in a sense intimidating and yet not has the same time. He wore a brown coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, grayish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many leaf-like motifs, black pants and white sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light grey stripes. While his shoulder length hair and eye color were black, they could see a metal hilt behind his shoulder and a large slender khyber blade that almost reach near the floor.

The boss of the group of four just scoffed at the large sword wielded teen, before asking them a question. "Who are you guys supposed to be?"

"Oh you know people that just see some lame nuts trying to be dominant nothing all that cool or exciting." The other boy of that grouped spoke out while just picking at his ears.

This teen seemed to like the color red a lot. For what he chose to wore is a deep red dress shirt along with a grey vest and a black overcoat, while for his pants they are a darker shade of red than his shirt. But once everyone looked at his face they saw that he had burning orange eyes along with black hair with orangey-reddish tips, they as well saw a crimson medieval long sword strap behind him over his shoulder.

"What did you guys just say." One of the rounder bullies said while going for his weapon.

The red wearing teenagers reply was. "Wow deaf and dumb, I heard that isn't a good combo."

"Wanna go pal?" The supposed boss of the group said, while trying to make himself seem more intimidating.

"I actually would love too."The boy said, but then smirked and started to speak again. "But my mother always told me never hurt the mentally challenged."

The brown haired boss of the group looked as if he was about to explode from all this mocking, before the winged person behind him muttered. "So that's why he can't tell between a chicken faunas and a crow faunas."

"WHAT DID You just say?" The heated question died down when he felt a gush of air and saw a black and navy blue aura going past him.

"Nothing important for your little brain, now I believe me and my friends were gonna head to breakfast?" Angel said walking away from the discussion, but before looking back and leaving some parting words. "Also tampoco jodas conmigo nunca más **(1)**!"

The newly formed group of four started to walk away from the gang of bullies and once they were a good amount of distance they all started to pick up a conversation. "Wow gotta admit that was a pretty bad ass move, oh and name's Eden Jardin and the silent dude is Shade Walker then the girl that's been hiding behind him is Morana Oculus." He said in a rapid fire while pointing at the person, then put his finger in front of Angels face. "So who are you?"

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the red wearing teen but he answered the question nonetheless. "Angelino De Luna, but just call me Angel."

Eden took away his finger and turn around at his friends before grinning. "Ha told ya guys he gotta be named after something with wings."

Finally the other male of the group spoke up. "Yes and it's not like we didn't agree with you?"

"Oh come on how can you just act like that?"

Shade just stared at his friend, before talking in a monotone voice. "Very easily, ignore how you act on a regular bases and hope nothing gets destroyed."

Eden had a look on his face that read how could you be so cruel, as well as I can't believe this right now. "You got to be one of the meanest person I have ever known."

"Oh really?" Shade said in a heated tone, but yet you could see the playfulness in his eyes.

While these two are having a loud friendly discussion with each other, the other two people of the group looked on then at each other, before Morana spoke up. "I'm sorry their like this all the time please don't hold it against them."

Now Angel finally gets a good look at her. She is a rather petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. She has blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs and is tied up with a colorful bandanna around her head. While her hair has is far more wavy and has a wild look, with locks hanging down the sides of her face. For her outfit consisted of a sleeveless thigh-length light orange dress with a blue leaf design near its bottom, while it has white edges and a white ribbon was tied around her neck to hold the dress up, on her arms were sleeves that started at her biceps and ended at her wrist they followed the same design has her dress. For her pants were just black leggings and as for her shoes were orange boots. Her weapon seemed to be a compacted assault rifle/sniper rifle that was colored in orange with the same blue leaf design on it.

"It's fine me and my friend act worse than them." Angel said trying to easing her worries.

"Oh that's interesting?" She said in a questioning tone while tilting her head to the side.

Angel just shook his head still staring at the two friends, before speaking out loud. "Well I must say thank you all for helping me back there but I need to go and get my friends."

"Sure go ahead man." Eden yelled out, while trying to give Shade a wet willy.

Angel didn't say anything at the scene besides saying goodbyes with Morana and walking away the group. After walking for a few minutes and backtracking to the ballroom to look for his friends and once he found them all dress in their clothes and in some positions. "What are you guys doing to each other?" He questioned out.

Raven sat on top of Ash's back, while trying to tug his arm behind him in a hold and Kolby as well as Farron were talking over on how those two are fighting. Once everyone realized Angel came back the all broke up and started to whip out lien and gave it to Raven. "Oh you know just started a fight and then made some bets, the usual."

"You all made bets on who'll win?" He asked once again and everyone nodded their heads saying yes. Angel just pinch the bridge of his nose trying to not say anything to them so he just went up towards his bag and picked it up before walking away from his friends. "Vamos, idiotas." **(2)**

"Hey where were you this morning?" Raven asked when he and everyone else caught up with their friend.

Once that question was asked everyone looked at Angel expecting him to answer it. "Oh you know just met some nice people and walked around a bit, oh and right almost got ganged up on while you guys were sleeping!" He said in a fake light tone.

All of them stopped at the moment he said those words. "What do you mean by almost ganged up on?" Raven asked having a dark tone in his voice, while all the others had dark looks on their faces.

He just waved his hand in the air answering in a bored tone. "Nothing happened, hell they couldn't make a baby scared of them."

At that the other winged person in the group came over and patted him on the back. "That's good to hear that nothing bad happened."

Angel just shrugged it off and started to walk to the locker areas to go and grab his weapon. Once he did he saw everyone of their lockers right next to each other in a straight line. "Gotta admit I miss having my Drakon's Dogma." Farron said pulling out both of the long sword handles and activating them to allow the blades to come out. "What are your weapons called?"

Ash pulled out a silvery grey metal crossbow with a bladed metal prod and two holsters that held bolts. "Wolf claw."

Raven toke out a pair of red metal vambraces and leg guards that had holsters built into them full of black throwing daggers with red,blue, and cyan glowing edges. "Garra de zorro." **(3)**

Angel took out a black rectangle and spin it to form its chokuto form that glowed red and cyan. "Fragmento caído." **(4)**

"I really never named my weapons." Kolby said while pulling out a Mossberg shotgun and two pistols, as well a black tactical vest, sunglasses, and a skull bandanna before wrapping it around his mouth. "How I look?"

Once the question left his lips one of them couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my gods, dude you look like a bad costume version of the Reaper. Raven said in between his laughing fit.

Kolby froze at the name, while everyone else looked at Raven as if he was stupid. "Are you dumb or something the Reaper isn't real just a made up vigilante." Ash said.

"I agree my friend he isn't a real thing." Farron agreed, while everyone else nodded their heads.

The discussion would have continued, but the heard a loud ping sound and looked where it came from to see the blond knight being stuck upon the wall with a red and gold spear. What they saw about him was a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped breastplate and white spaulders with rerebrace. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He also wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that looks to doubles as a collapsible shield.

"It was nice meeting you." A redheaded girl came over to him and took the spear then walked away, while the Schnee girl followed after her. She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular. Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Aswell wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She had elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which was able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf. Her weapon of choice was a red-and-bronze spear-like weapon that could transform into a rifle or a short sword. She used this alongside a shield, which resembled a classic hoplon.

"Holy shit, was that Pyrrha Nikos?" Raven asked, before looking around seeing none of his friends already heading to the cliffs. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" He yelled chasing after them.

After they got to the cliffs, they saw metal launch pads on the ground, while the Headmaster and Prof. Goodwitch looked at them and indicated that they should step on them. After waiting for a few more minutes the rest of the initiates came to the cliffs and that's when the Headmaster decided to say his speech. "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.

After He said his part Prof. Goodwitch spoke. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today.

Everyone could hear a girl whine about what was just said. But the Headmaster interrupted the person before they continued. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work with." than the whining noise came back, but he did not stop speaking. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

A large amount of comments went among them with complaints to telling others. "I told you." While this may have been allowed to be continued, the Headmaster tapped his cane a few times which drawn everyone's attention.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die.' After he said that a few of them started to laugh nervously, before he carried on speaking ignoring them. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that items, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately… Are there any questions?"

All of the initiatives were silent, well besides one the blond knight. "Yeah, um, Sir…"

"Good! Now, take your positions." The Headmaster said acting as if he didn't hear the question at all.

Once that order was given everyone followed it, while ignoring the knight that was still asking questions. But Raven and Angel started to look around them seeing their friends looking at them as well . Before they both looked at each other giving a thumbs up, then they felt the pad launch them up into the air.

"I believe I can fly, I believe that I can touch the sky." Raven started to sing the song after a few seconds in the air, before he started to feel his flying experience becoming a short trip. 'Well this isn't gonna be a soft landing.' he thought, before pulling out a dagger for each hand to stab it in a tree for him to go spinning before landing and doing a roll and running on all fours.

While Ash looked at the display with a bored look. He just took a glance at a tree branch, before a grey shimmer surrounded him and a small static sound came over the forest near the ground for Ash to shimmer back into sight with the noise following him. "I never liked being the prey." He mumbled out walking away while putting another bolt into his crossbow, before a body of a Creep fell behind him with a arrow in its neck while it body is dissolving into black particles.

Farron and Angel while having wings new that if they flown to the temple it wouldn't be fair to the others, so they both choice locations to glide down and land before starting to running.

Kolby on the other hand was falling like a black missile from the sky to the ground standing in a straight rod style shape feet first. Before smashing into the ground to form a dust cloud, cracks, and a small crater. Then he stood up and walked away from the hole whistling a tune.

* * *

 **(After a few minutes of running.)**

"Alright so which one of you did I call ugly again?" Raven asked while holds daggers in his hands, with a pack of Beowolves surrounding him. "Actually don't answer I do not need to know."

After Raven stopped speaking the Grimm that were looking at him with hungry gazes, started to do a low growls. Before one finally attacked with sweeping its arm at him, will it received a stab in the wrist then a slashed to its neck in a quick succession. Then two other Beowolves came leaping with their claws stretch out, before a dagger with a red edge went into their skulls and detonated to explodes them in a small blast of fire.

'Three down, three to go.' Raven thought while throwing out his hands for daggers to shoot out and form claws all with different colored edges.

The rest of the pack came running at him with snarls. But a large bellow came behind them, then an arc of flames came after one of them for it too catch on fire and get blown away. Raven acted fast spineing then shot out his daggers to let them all hit their marks for an ire of effects to happen with ice shooting out of the bodies, with lighting arcing around them as well, and small flames licking their furs.

"Ya know most people don't steal kills." Raven yelled out.

"But I saw one of my friends in trouble, so I had to help." a deep voice sounded out, before a figure came out of the foliage to show that it's Farron with what seemed with be a great sword in his hands.

"Still ass move though." He said, before looking ahead. "Guess this makes us partners?"

Farron walked up to the fox faunas and gave him a pat on the back. "You're making this sound like a prison sentence."

Raven gave him a look that read sorta, before he started to jog away from him. "My friend? Hey my friend you can't be serious!?" He asked before sprinting after Raven.

* * *

 **(Now let's look at another person fight.)**

"You know you need to talk more." Angel told the crossbow user while they were walking along a path.

For the reply was just a hum and a nod, while his eye's were running along the forest and bushes, but a small snap of a twig broke the small relief of silence. Ash and Angel both took a glance at the area where the sound am from before they neared it, but for Ash he quickly drew his crossbow and shot a ice bolt at the area to hear a girl's shriek of surprise.

"Oh mierda, espero que no mataste a nadie". **(5)** Angel yelled out, before running into the foliage to see if the person was alright.

"This guy needs to really speak English more often." Ash mumbled. Before following after the winged faunus to see a girl he didn't know in a orange dress.

"Geez ever told him he needs to ask questions before shooting at people?" Morana ask taking a hand from Angel to stand.

"Nah he seems like more like the emo guy, I think." Angel said checking her to see if she is fine.

Ash looked at the two of them talking about him in front of his face wondering. 'Why did he have to become my partner?'

Angel finally remembered he had a teammate with him already, so he decided to introduce them to one another. "Ash meet Morana, Morana meet Ash my partner."

For Morana she put on a shy smile and did a small wave. "Nice to meet you."

Ash himself did a small smile and nodded his head. "Likewise."

When they both said their piece all three of them ahead towards the path and walked on it once more with Morana humming a small tune to herself, while the two boys of the group just listen to the song with a small amount of contentment

But then one of the group members wolf faunus hearing started to pick up small patting of feet that was nearing their location. He started to whisper them both a warning. "There is something coming near us I recommend that we get ready."

Angel tucked one of his wings around Morana and whispered to her. "Stay near Ash, I'll deal with them up close and you shoot them when you can."

Before she could say a word the sound of large foot steps came to life, for a small group of Creeps came pounding out of the woods then turning to face the initiates, with their mouths wide open that had a growl vibrating through their throats. "Well we're waiting." Ash said in a monotone voice.

This seem to be the call of the battle for it to begin, since one did a loud screech, before rolling itself into a ball and bowling towards. Yet Angel launch himself at the Grimm while slashing his weapon that glowed a light red, while he did aim for its spine, but he did received cutting it lower leg off as well cauterizing the wound. Before having a glowing red arrow zoom past his head into the group of Grimm, for it to land into the ground and detonate for a small explosion to disperse the group into running wild.

Morana tugged out her gun in assault rifle mode from behind her back, then opened fire on two of them in short quick burst. She took one down, but the last one kept zigzagging out of the way of fire. 'Come on, come on stop moving!'

But the Creep decided to jumped into the bushes and run through them to hide its presence. She could feel its hungry gaze from all around her, while she could hear Angel and Ash fighting two others, as well hearing some fast pace Spanish coming from Angel sounding nothing like kind words.

While she listen to the other two group members fighting, yet she wasn't able to pay attention to the Creep that went into the forest. The Grimm decided at this moment to come out of hiding to attack the unsuspected human, it snuck behind her before it leaped at her feet first to crush her.

Morana saw the shadow of it before hearing any kind of noise. While she did try to turn around with her blue eyes widening from being surprised, a static noise and a grey shimmer came above the Grimm to show Ash that held a scythe that had two blades, with one on each end facing away from each other. "It's not nice hitting a women." He said before planting one if the blades into its head and spun around to slam it into another one that Angel threw at him.

"Thanks for leaving me out to dry!" Angel said while beheading the last one.

"Thought you could handle it?" Ash asked.

A sigh was the given answer, before both of them looked at Morana. "Well at was interesting, but are you okay?" Angel asked.

She just nodded her head, before walking away her mood downcast. Angel and Ash looked at each other, then decided to leave her in peace to allow her to think.

* * *

 **(And next fight.)**

"So you were the guys that helped out Angel." Kolby stated.

"Yeah we were. But I am curious, we thought he was gonna get attacked by them, but he somehow moved fast as hell! So do ya know anything?" Eden asked.

But the answer that was given was not the one he wanted to hear. "I don't know, but Raven probably does since he told me they new each other since they were children."

"Man I wanted to know if it was a skill or his semblance, because I want to do that!" He whined wanting to be a badass.

Shade chuckled at how his friend was acting. "I don't think anyone wants you running around."

"Oh yeah well my new best friend Kolby would want me around right?" Eden asked while he went to put an arm around Kolby, but strangely he seemed to have disappeared. "Um is Kolby the friendly ghost from the Caspar movie?"

Shade just shook his head at his friend, before a band of Ursa's walked out onto the path they walked on and looked at them. "We can worry about him later, now we need to fight!"

Eden given answer was to pull out his long sword and light it on fire. "Aight ya know the drill. LAUNCH ME!" he yelled jumping in front of his friend. What transpired was Shade throwing his arm up in a stop motion and then pushed outward sending the pyrr-maniac forward like a deadly spinning top.

One out of the four of them was not able to get away from being slashed in half, but one was closed enough to throw out a claw armed to stab the red head. If not for Kolby coming out of Edens shadow in front of him to take the attack and being sent crashing into a tree with him as well.

Shade was surprised by all of this that he didn't notice one of them coming to his side to ram him to send him near his friends. "Damn it! Hey are you guys okay?!" He yelled, before taking a quick look behind him to see Eden was knocked out and Kolby had a medium size hole on his chest on the left side.

'Damn it they're injured to hell! Looks like it's just me." He thought while the three Grimm were standing before him in a semi-circle. He took in a deep breath and brought out his khyber blade, before hefting it above his head and send out a powerful force to the one in the middle, and he was very happy to see it being thrown, as well hearing a loud crack before it started to dissolve.

"I'm a very nice person, but I suppose you deserve a ass whooping for stabbing me." A voice said behind him, before he looked to see Kolby standing with out the hole in his chest.

Shade wanted to ask how he could even stand let alone talk, but the Grimm decided to charge before he could. Kolby saw this coming so he toked out his shotgun and fired at one of them, for it to fall missing one of its arms, then he threw the shotgun and charge towards the last one with pounding steps. When they both got near each other Kolby jumped into the air with his right hand cocked back, and once he allowed gravity to take control throw it out at the Grimm's skull to feel it head cave in from the force.

"Alright that was fun, but it wasted some of our time we need to get going." Kolby said after he picked up his gun, as well picked up the still unconscious Eden. "Shade you ready to go?"

For the person that was given the question. He just shook his head and follow after them. But while they walked walked a large shadow that showed three large heads that resembled a dogs while it was seen sniffing the last Ursa, before one of the dogs descended on the downed Grimm.

* * *

 **(With the rest of the RWBY cast)**

A fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. That had a large bow on the top of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. While her weapon seemed to be a clever like sheath that was grey, and that had a gun-katana inside of it.

The black haired beauty looked up with everyone else in their group, before saying some true words. "She's gonna fall."

But the little ball of cuteness known as Ruby told her sister's partner. "She'll be fine

Yet a male teenager that was with them said what he new was about to happen. "She's falling."

He had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which appears to be his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

And who was falling was the princess of the Schnee Dust Company known as Weiss Schnee. The poor girl just slipped off of a very large Nevermore and was plummeting towards the ground while everyone else watch, besides Pyrrha who was getting chased by a Deathstalker. While the white wearing girl was about to past a tall tree, the blond knight jumped out of it and caught her, before asking.

"Just dropping in?" He asked with a gleaming smile. Yet the girl was the first one to notice that they were still in the air and soon he notice as well, while gaining a fearful face. "Oh god!" And then the screamed

Once both of them hit the ground the scene that was played out was how Weiss was landed on the poor knights back. Then Weiss said a few words and a bland tone. "My hero."

"My back" Was the only thing he could crook.

Then the time choice to have Pyrrha fly too all of them after she was batted away from the Grimm. And the blond haired girl known as Yang said this in a fake cheery voice. "Great! The gang's all here now we can die together!"

But her little sister believed she was being serious when she said those words and said. "Not if I can help it!" And running to fight the Deathstalker alone.

Yang's face became slightly paler than usual from what her little sister said. "Ruby No!"

While Ruby ran towards it unfolding her weapons to show a large rad and black scythe and putting it behind her, then a large bang was heard showing the weapon was also a high-powered gun. While the blast shot her forward towards the Grimm, a black-blue, and orange blur came barreling in front of her shooting her back towards the group, then large black wings shot out allowing the group to slow down to show Ruby, Morana, and Angel who was holding them in his arms.

"RUBY!" Yang scream, while running to her sister that was let down. "Are you okay? Any boo-boos?"

"YYYAAANNNGGG STOP I'M NOT A KID!" She whined.

"Angel where's Ash?" Morana asked after she was finally able to stand.

But he didn't need to answer the question because soon Ash came running out of the woods having a hulking Grimm coming out with him. The Grimm was standing above the Deathstalker height. It whole body was a dark black and that of a mans with steel coils for muscles, as well it had red markings on it chest like a integrate tattoo. While it head and legs was that of a bull. It had a white mask with red tear drops under it red eyes. As well as its horns, and hoofs were white.

"Oh come on, what else can there be?" Yang yelled before Kolby, Shade, Raven, Farron, and a awake Eden running out of the foliage.

"DOG BIG! CHASING US!" Raven screamed while running towards the group.

The big dog Raven was talking about finally came out of the woods following them. And what it showed itself to look like was not how a Grimm should look. Because while it had the black skin and the white mask that all Grimm have that where most of the similarities end. It whole body was that of an elongated skeletal mans with small patches of white fur all around it, as well cracks littered it skin showing red veins that leaked smoke. The Grimm's shoulder frame was larger than normal allowing all of the necks and head to sit at evenly space outs intervals, while the heads were akin to a Bulldog skull as their faces and steam coming out of their eye sockets and mouth.

"I had to ask." She mumbled with her face in her hands.

"Don't worry sis we can deal with all of these Grimm like nothing!" Ruby said in the utmost confidence with a gleam in her eye that showed determination and truth with it.

"As I hate to admit it we are partners, so I suppose I need to help you out." Weiss said pulling out her rapier.

"Yay Ren we're gonna break all of their legs!" A teenage girl said excitedly to the boy in the green.

"Nora I believe this isn't the time for that." He responded.

The girl now known as Nora has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

While she pulled out a pink-silverish grenade launcher and then transformed it into a war hammer.

Then soon enough everyone else pulled out their respectable weapons getting ready to fight. The Nevermore was the first one to strike for it throw it wings forward and a hail of feathers fell down upon the whole group. This made them all turn tail and run dodging the feathers and the other Grimm while they followed and tried to swipe at them, but soon they made it to a ruin towers with a bridge and pillars surrounding it. Yet the Nevermore stayed on their tail and flow above them and landed upon the tower.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren said to his friend, for her to switch her weapons back into grenade launcher mode and shot it the large bird to see pink explosions when they hit.

"ANYONE GOT ICE DUST THEY CAN MAKE A WALL WITH!?" Angel screamed out to everyone to receive a yes from Farron and Weiss. "ALRIGHT FOLLOW MY LEAD."

They follow him while he glowed black and blue with the others glowing their respectable aura colors. The Grimm they were more worried about was the dog and bull, so they aimed to inclose them into a small area away from them. While Farron put his long-swords together to form it great-sword form and it started to gain a ice mist around it, as well did the swords of the other two. Soon the two males slashed down onto the ground to form the walls to enclose them, while the female shot forward and stab the ground near the Grimm's feet to form a ice block that did not allow them to move.

"Geez my friend I don't believe I can do that again anytime soon." Farron said while hefting his sword on his shoulder.

"Let's hope then they don't get out." Angel responded.

Soon enough though Weiss wanted to skip their interaction. "If you dolts are done dilly-dallying around, we need to get back to the group.

Angel didn't say a word besides walking right past her, while Farron just said a small with a small. "Aye ma'am."

"Boys." She mumbled, before she followed them to see the one girl in black and white, Raven, as well as Ren who was holding two green and black semi-auto pistols with blades at the end of the muzzles attacking the Deathstalker keeping it at bay, while everyone else ran for the tower.

Farron decided to light his greatsword on fire, then did an upward slash sending a wave at the scorpion allowing it to make a high pitch screech from the burns. "We need to get to the others!"

"And how do you propose we do that!?" Weiss asked.

Farron did a quick charming smile. "Easy don't squirm."

"Wait, what do you mean?" She asked, before feeling herself being picked up and held as if she was a foot ball. "What do you think you're doing, let me down!"

Farron and Angel shared a chuckle, before he throw her at the bird in the sky. Once she was flying through the air like a speeding bullet, she put her rapier in front of her while a glyph formed under her feet allowing her to spring of it to gain more speed. Soon she was able to stab her sword into the large bird to form a ice spike near its left wing severing a small amount from its body.

"AAGGHHHHHHH!" A girlish scream broke out near the bridge to show the blond knight and Nora who was flying on her war-hammer over the now broken bridge to the Deathstalker.

"Angel you think they can handle them?" Farron asked in a serious tone.

"I don't think we have much of a choice, look." The other winged person said, while staring at the bull and three headed Grimm who were starting to break the ice that held them. "Gast ya think you can send a message to Raven telling him to get everyone here that isn't fighting."

"Finally I thought you would never ask. Ya know I have been playing this game known as Flappy Bird on yo…" The computer program started to say.

"Now not the time, can you do it?"

"Yeah geez hold on a sec, there a big meanie."

Angel just ignored the whining and Farrons look of interest. Soon enough Raven came over with, Ash, Kolby, Shade, Eden, and Morana. "I suppose we don't need to tell you what we need to do."

"Nope." Everyone said, while the all faced the to imprisoned Grimm that was soon going to shatter the ice.

"I hope this will be fun." Eden said while getting in a battle stance.

"Likewise this is gonna be a fight for our life's." Kolby said.

"Well what we waiting for let's kick some ass!" Raven yelled, before running at the Grimm. Soon they others followed suit.

 **Gotta say I think this is the best chapter we have ever done.**

 **But here is Angel and I have to say sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, but life became a puta and came hitting hard with a right hook.**

 **Do not fuck with me anymore (1)**

 **Come on, idiots (2)**

 **Fox claw. (3)**

 **Fragment fallen. (4)**

 **Oh shit, I hope you did not kill anyone. (5)**

 **Also please leave a comment on how this story is going so far.**


	5. Chapter 5: Boss Fight!

**Alright everyone Angel here or also known as the wing-man. Kidding but I have to admit I have never wrote fighting scenes before this, so if ya read it give me a comment on how I did.**

 **(Yin's part.)**

 **Hello again Angel here, Yin just never did his part or actually any of his parts. Ya know the lazy jackass**

 **"** normal speech." **/"Grimms speech."**

 _'Thought speech.'_ _ **/'Grimm thought speech.'**_

 **(Author thoughts/notes)**

Puns

 **Chapter 5**

 **Boss Fight!**

 **(Where we last left off.)**

" _Angel you think they can handle them?" Farron asked in a serious tone._

" _I don't think we have much of a choice, look." The other winged person said, while pointing at the bull and three headed Grimm who was starting to break the ice that held them. "Gast ya think you can send a message to Raven telling him to get everyone here that isn't fighting."_

" _Finally I thought you would never ask. Ya know I have been playing this game known as Flappy Bird on yo…" The computer program started to say._

" _Now not the time, can you do it?"_

" _Yeah geez hold on a sec, there ya big meanie."_

 _Angel just ignored the whining and Farrons look of interest. Soon enough Raven came over with, Ash, Kolby, Shade, Eden, and Morana. "I suppose we don't need to tell you what we need to do."_

" _Nope." Everyone said, while the all faced the to imprisoned Grimm that was soon going to shatter the ice._

" _I hope this will be fun." Eden said while getting in a battle stance._

" _Likewise this is gonna be a fight for our life's." Kolby said._

" _Well what we waiting for let's kick some ass!" Raven yelled, before running at the Grimm. Soon they others followed suit._

* * *

While Raven lead the charge of the group, they all did decided to go with with people that they're a little familiar with so Kolby, Shade, Eden, and Morana went after the three headed dog Grimm. While Raven, Ash, Angel, and Farron went to the bipedal bull.

The bull Grimm bellowed a roar, before he broke out of his ice prison while hitting the Grimm right by it for it to be thrown across the field. Thus when it finally shook off all the ice shards from its body the Grimm set it sight upon the group of teens that were running straight towards it.

"I recommend that we all split off now!" Kolby Shouted in a hard but urgent tone.

"Then you guys head after the overgrown dog. We'll handle the bull, wish you the best of luck." Angel said, while Eden, Shade, and Morana followed after Kolby when he went into the woods to look for the Grimm.

"Ya know we may need them?" Raven asked.

"I believe we can handle this Grimm easily, it doesn't look like much of a thinker." Farron stated.

"Oh so you, if you were a Grimm?" Ash asked in a fake innocent tone.

Farron did a fake laugh before gaining a small grin. "We should get ready soon. I do believe it's gotten bored."

While what Farron said was true, Angel on the other hand needed to ask the wolf faunas of their group a question. "Ash do you think you can teleport a few more times?"

"About two-to-three, why are you asking?"

"Just an idea. Follow my lead and I'll figure out a plan." Angel said, gaining a gleam in his eye that told anyone that something was about to get harmed.

Once all of them stopped speaking to each other, they all gain speed to meet up with the Grimm mid-way from where they started. Farron decided to be the first one to maul the Grimm by jumping up with his great sword on fire to descend upon it, with Angel going in low with a slash to its knees with a icy mist surrounding his sword, while Ash and Raven went to its sides hoping to throw/shoot their respectful weapons at the Grimm

The Grimm decided that Farrons attack was more of a threat than Angels, so when his sword came near the bull Grimms head it struck out its arm and grab the alight blade. While it did allow Angel to slashed both of its legs, the Grimm seemed not to notice the injury even when small ice shards came out from its leg.

While Angel made his getaway. Raven on the other hand saw an opportunity to free his friends sword, so he quickly jumped into the air and throw a blue edge dagger at the bulls wrist. The blade did hit its bulls-eye, but yet even when it did the Grimm didn't notice until lighting started to arc around its hand and made it slack.

The reptilian faunas felt his sword loosen from the grip of the bull Grimm, but yet he still couldn't get his sword out from the Grimms hand. So he decided to show one of his cards. His veins and eyes started to glow in a deep orange color, before he stretched out his mouth farther than what was normally possible and let out a breath of flames into the bull Grimms faces and made a large leap back with the help of his wings.

When everyone saw what he did they couldn't help but be very surprised at the display. Yet Ash was the first one to break his stupor and attacked the Grimm that clutched its burning face. He took quick aim at the back of the Grimms knee and shot a cyan colored arrow bolt.

Once it hit the bulls knew it couldn't put anymore weight upon that leg and landed on it knees, while it shouted out a roar across the area and made small sound waves from it mouth. Everyone had to cover their ears from the large noise, when they did this they didn't notice the enrage Grimm get back up with crimson glowing eyes and heavy breathing.

"Ow ya know people say use your insi…!" Raven started to say, before he got the air knocked out of him by the Grimm and sent out away from the group of teens.

"Raven!" Angel shouted when he saw his friend get thrown away. While Ash and Farron looked back from the spot where Raven used to stood, before they set their sights on Angel for them to see he had his long hair covering his face.

"Angel don't worry the fox head will be fine." Ash said trying to cheer his partner up yet he didn't suspect on what he said.

"You and Farron get Raven and make sure he gets up. I'll deal with this cow!" Angel said showing his eyes that held black scleras and his blue eyes that glowed.

"Ya sure we should leave you?" Farron asked

Angel didn't say a word until he step past them. "Si, besides when he wakes up he probably wants to kill this thing. But you know I still need to make a plan on how to do it." He said while he mumbled the last part to himself.

"Alright my friend, we'll get him and make sure his fine." Farron said with a smirk, before he grabbed Ash's hood and drag him to find Raven.

Once Angel new he was alone with the Grimm, he did a small smirk with his black and blue aura leaking out of him. "I know you don't understand me, but I have to say this. Estás jodido!" **(1)**

It truly didn't understand the crow faunas words and allowed itself to tilt its head too the side in confusion, before it felt a large gash on its chest and was being launched away. The Grimm looked down upon the wound the teen caused it and then at the teen himself, before pounding its chest and going on all fours while pawing it back hoofs on the ground.

For Angel himself just lifted up his free hand and did a come here jester. The Grimm oblige and ran straight towards the bird teen while its horns upturned the ground. Angel narrowed his eyes before jumping upon the Grimms back and taken flight while kicking the Grimm into the ground.

'Gods my body hurts from this.' He thought to himself while he dispelled his semblance and flow through the foliage of the trees. 'I need to think of a plan.' his mind going back to the topic he needs to figure out, while he flow through the foliage.

'Wait that's it!' He finally thought,he soon took out his scroll and asked the program how things are. "Gast I need you to tell me is Raven awake yet!?"

"Yeah he is awake, but he is saying a lot of bad words though." Gast said with a childlike innocence.

"At least he's awake. Okay I need you to tell him this message I think I got a plan." He said gaining a creepy smile that was hidden behind his bandages.

* * *

"We need to get back to Angel." Ash said while he looked around for Raven.

"I agree, but we need to find Raven it. Besides I believe our bird friend can handle himself for a bit." Farron confidently said.

"How can you be so sure?" Ash said in suspicion.

Farron gained a flat look, before sighing. "Because his and Raven's semblance pump aura through their bodies and increase their natural limits, while Angels is far more internal, and Raven his is external and makes a cloak around him.

Ash looked at the wings faunas before asking. "How do you know their semblance?"

"They told me when I asked, as well I return the favor." He said with a bright smile.

While Ash did looked calm on the outside, he couldn't help but think. 'Why does he know more about my partner than I do.'

"Ugh I hate that damn bull!" A loud shout stated."

The two faunas gained a flat looked, before looking at each other and saying. "We found him."

They would have tried to look for him, but it seemed he took the time and came rocketing into the ground in front of them with a orange and red cloak that was in the shape of a fox.

"Alright where the hell is the thing?" Raven asked with a low guttural growl.

"With Angel." Ash deadpanned, before he saw Raven's eyes narrowed. "He told us to find you while he fought and thought of a plan."

"And he got one." A child's voice said out of nowhere.

Everyone jumped besides Raven, who took out his scroll. "What's the plan Gast?"

"Okay you all gonna love this." Gast started while everyone looked at the scroll.

* * *

'Duck, glide, jump of tree and not get crush.' Angel thought while still outmaneuvering the enrage bull who now was swinging around a tree to crush him.

Angel tried to follow the pattern of attacks of the angered bull Grimm. But even he new his body was started to shut down from over use of his semblance, and continue dodging while only dealing small damage. 'Oh those putas better get here soon.'

"Angel!" A shout went out, before a red arrow bolt zoomed past said bird faunas head. The arrow hit the middle of the Grimms chest and cost a mini explosion to send both the faunas and itself away from each other.

The crow faunas had stars swimming in his vision, and dark spots as well. While he did shake his head to relieve himself of the false night sky, a hand soon replaced it. "We need to go Farron and Raven are setting up. On second thought we need to hurry and see if they didn't mess it up instead."

Angel didn't say a word and just accepted Ash's hand to be hoisted up, and yet it seemed the Grimm had similar ideas has it stood with him. He turned to face his partner, before seeing the wolf faunas already running in the opposite direction. 'Of course.' He thought before giving chase after his partner, with the Grimm right on his tail.

The two faunas ran thru the woods while the sound of destruction of trees was closing in on them. Soon enough they broke thru the foliage and saw Farron standing in the middle of the clearing with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his great sword stuck in the ground. Yet They barely took a passing glance when they ran past him and stopped while pulling out their weapons.

The Grimm soon came out of the woods on all fours stampeding towards the teenagers with it bone white horns ready to impale them. But on the ,contrary, none of them seemed to move an inch until Farron stood firm and smashed his fist together for his forest green aura to admit out of his arms in a blinding green light. Once the light dimmed down it showed his arms that had done a total transformation to show everyone in the clearing his semblance.

The transformed arms showed them seemed to be reptilian in nature. The whole arms had medium-to-dark green scales, while the inner forearms were a rough light tan skin color. While the fingers themselves were elongated with sharp black talons, as well had webbs in the middle of them.

The Grimm itself didn't seem impressed by the display and still charged at the reptile faunas, but coincidentally, it did gain a gleam in its eyes that seemed to show a small revaluation going thru its mind. While even his friends were surprised when he simply grabbed the bull by the horns and was struggling to hold the thing back, without him trying not to be thrown out of the way.

"Alright someone help!" Farron demanded

Soon enough large orange and red hands shot out of a bush and grabbed onto the ankles of the bull Grimm, then they heard the voice of the owner of those hands. "All ya have to do is ask." Raven said, before he pull back his arms for the Grimm to slam onto the ground.

Ash for his part teleported two times up into the air with his crossbow aimed at the downed Grimm, before he shot about half a dozen arrows onto the back of the Grimm for a ire of ice, fire, and electricity to explode upon it.

While everyone jumped away from the dust explosion and brought their weapons to the ready. Soon the dust stopped their elemental attack with it being blown away to reveal the bull Grimm holding itself up with its arms and glared upon the teenagers, while dark smoke leaked off its wounds. Yet the glare became pained again when it felt Ash's weapon in dual-end scythe mode stab into its spine on the back of the neck.

"What did ya'll forget I was up there?" Ash asked with a small smirk.

Raven that still had his semblance activated, shot out his aura arms to grab the Grimms face before saying. "Nah just was waiting till ya dropped in." After sayings his pun a nodded towards Farron to step in between him, which he did complied to. Before Farron and himself were shot towards the Grimms face, with Farron pointing his Greatsword at the things skull and Ash jumping off of it.

The bull Grimm could only let out a small whimper, before its head was sliced from its neck. Farron and Raven soon landing back onto the ground, while the body of the monster started to fully dissipate into the winds to leave the group of teens alone with their victory.

"We did it?" Farron questions still surprised by everything that went on.

"I do believe we have done something that most would be jealous of." Ash said with slight wide eyes from the adrenaline that still pumped through his body.

"Hell yeah they'll be jealous!" Raven said with a large toothy smile, while his semblance finally was residing. "Hey Angel ya ready to grab everyone and leave?" Raven asked his friend, but soon saw him laying face first on the ground.

They all looked at the asleep faunas and soon started to tiredly chuckle at their downed friend.

"I can't blame him for wanting to pass out." Farron said still chuckling a little, before he picked Angel up and held his arm over his shoulder. "Now we should go and meet up with everyone."

And it seemed that a god was listening them and let out a loud booming sound that came from the woods. Soon a large explosion was seen over the treetops with smokey meat chunks flying through the woods.

"Well looks like they went overboard with that dog Grimm." A now half awake Angel said looking at the area of ground zero.

* * *

 **(With Kolby and the others.)**

Kolby was now slowly crawling through the brush, with Eden, Shade, and Morana following on their bellies as well. Soon enough they found a hole through the foliage that showed them the abomination of a Grimm laying on the ground with one head keeping watch, while the others were asleep.

"What should we do?" Morana whispered.

Shade and Eden both shrugged their shoulders because neither of them new anything about this Grimm. Kolby on the other hand pointed at Morana, then did a come here motion, for her to wiggle over to him.

"I want you to crawl over there and take any shot you see." Kolby whispered to her, before taking a small flashlight out and handing it over to her. "Blink this two times, then do a vertical line, we'll know you're in position." She nodded and went to the area he pointed at.

Shade was about to follow her before he felt a hand grab his coat. "We need to stay here, She'll be perfectly fine, trust me." He heard Kolby's voice say.

Eden joined into the little conversation. "He is right, Morana is a lot smaller than us so she could get past it easier. Besides man ya can't always baby her remember." He finish in a solemn tone before becoming quite.

While Eden was trying to keep Shades attention, Kolby was watching the dog head that was still sniffing the air for any prey. That was until the morse signal came from on top of a tree, signaling them that Morana was ready.

"Alright you guys ready?" Kolby asked, while he pulled out his shotgun.

"Ready as we're gonna be." Shade said for the both of them.

All of the dog's ears went strait up once they started to hear large rustling from the woods. ' **Aaaahhh yes fresh meat, Must eat. Come brothers it's time to feed!'** The last thought in the Grimms mind brought the other heads up, for it to stand and let out a large roar, with small flames licking out of its body and mouths.

"Guess the thing decided to wake up fully." Eden said once the all step out of their hiding spot, with their weapons drawn.

Soon all of the Grimms heads turn to look at the three teens with teeth bared, before the flames on its body started to grow in height and temperature; then it started to bound towards them while it was still on fire.

"Shade send it back, Eden just attack it when it lands." Kolby said to the others to start off his plan.

Shade nodded his head and raised his sword with his dirty white aura surrounding it, before bringing it down and sent an invisible force that dug into the ground towards the Grimm. The monstrosity didn't know what hit it until it felt itself being sent backwards and crashed onto the ground with the flames on it body being snuffed out.

While Eden for his part jumped out of a high tree with his sword ablaze, and facing down to stab the Grimm. Which he did exceeded on doing, soon the Emerald Forest seemed to hold a pregnant silence.

"Um is that it, because I seriously thought there be ya know a fight?" Eden said once he pulled out his still alight sword from the Grimms body.

After those words were said all of the Grimm's eyes shot open, before it grabbed onto the surprise pyromancer and his arm the held his sword. The shouts of Shade and Kolby went unheard from both of them, while they abominations middle head open up its jaw, before the flames from the blade went towards the open maul and was being eaten by this Grimm.

Everyone that saw this display couldn't hold all of their stocked moods from this unnatural ability, that was before a shot rang out of the forest and the Grimm's middle head went to the side with a ice spike ledge into it's left eye. Soon it howled in pain and let go of the red haired boy, so it could use it hands to paw at the embedded ice formation in it's face.

"Alright that thing is not died!" Eden said crawling away from it.

"No we just thought it turn into smoke." Shade told his friend in a sarcastic tone, before putting his eyes upon the now silent Grimm.

The whole body of the Grimm was rigid with even the red cracks on it were dull, compared, to what they were before hand. This was before it and its surrounding area was blinded by a large light, with a roar of muted anger.

All of the teens tried to cover their eyes, while trying to listen if the Grimms was about to move and attack. But once the light finally died down and allowed them to look they couldn't form words.

'What the hell is this thing?!' They all thought once they sat their eyes upon the Grimm. Its form was mostly the same, besides two key assumptions the thing was bigger near 10ft in size and it was fully ablaze.

' **Purge these insolent beings from the face of this planet!'** Once head thought to the others, before they all agreed upon the idea.

The angered Grimm got on all fours and released a roar that unleashed small shockwaves of fire in the directions of the teens. Eden and Shade for their part tried as hard as they could to snuff out the flames before they got near them, but Kolby nodded his head in the direction of Morana telling her to shoot at the Grimm and make every shot count.

"Guys yeah think you can get close if we get the thing down? Kolby asked the to sword wielders.

"Of course man, these flame aren't all that hot." A sweating Eden said, before Shade butted in.

"What he's trying to say is, yes we can handle ourselves." He said while the pyro manic had a betrayed look on his face.

"Shut up, I'm trying to be a badass you duck!" Eden told his friend.

"You mean dick?" Shade asked.

"No duck, because with your ugly face you look like a duckling." Eden stateded.

Kolby would have listened to the bickering of the two if he truly could have, but he and Morana had to deal with the alight Grimm that was attacking them. 'We can't get close to it, and we can't use fire dust. What can we do?'

He thought all of this while he watch the battle with Eden disrupting the flames so they wouldn't harm them, and Shade amplifying his sword slashes with his semblance to try and harm the Grimm.

'Wait that's it right there!' He thought when he saw that the Grimm can only attack with one head and one limb at a time. He quickly stepped backwards into the shadows of the trees and sanked into them, yet you could see a shadow wisp moving on the grassy floor that soon moved towards the area where Morana is. Soon enough Kolby arose right at her side while she looking down into her scoop.

"I have a plan." He stated out of the blue, but that lead to something he didn't suspect was gonna happen.

Morana jumped a little at the sound of his voice, which made her quickly spin around and hit him in the face with the butt of her gun.

Kolby for himself did not suspect her reaction to be anything like this, so he receive hard plastic to his nose. While Morana realized she just hit her partner in the face with her gun tried to say many different form of apologies, while making sure he is okay.

"It's fine, I should have thought about doings that beforehand." He said holding on to his broken nose. "But I gotta plan."

While he explain the plan to her and what he wants her to do, yet she couldn't help and ask. "Are you sure you're alright?"

A sigh escaped his lips, before he told her. "Yes I am fine, now follow the plan and we'll get this over with."

She nodded her head, and get right back in formation looking down into her sight. For Kolby himself, his form turn into a ghostly shadow before going onto the ground with wisp following after him. He formed back together behind a tree to see if he could get his plan in motion, but what he saw was not something any Huntsmen should ever do.

"He is riding on the Grimm." He said in a flat tone, not believing what he is seeing.

He saw Eden riding upon the middle head, while cupping his hands around the eyes of the abomination, and Shade swinging his sword around trying to lop the head off.

"Alright let's get this over with." Kolby said pulling out his shotgun and a flashlight to do a few clicks, then receiving some in return.

He dash out from behind the tree in a low run, and going past Shade who just ducked under one of its flailing arms. Kolby slid right under the Grimm, shot gun pointing towards its chest, then fired away. The Grimms upper-body shot up into the air, while howling and throwing off Eden from its head.

Soon more gunshots ring out from where Morana was, for ice to form on the Grimms hindlegs and trap it for a few moments.

"I always thought dogs were suppose to be nicer ya know?" Eden said after he was done dusting himself off.

"Eden, Shade we need to focus I got a way to kill this thing!" Kolby told the two teenagers, and has soon as he got their attention he started to speak again. "Okay here's the plan guys."

While they listen to the plan, with faces of approval. The Grimm was slowly freeing itself from its icy prison because of its flames.

"I believe me and him should be able to do it." Shade said putting his sword up in front of him.

"Pft of course we can do it." Eden told in a voice that held confidence.

Kolby nodded his head, before pulling out both of his pistols. "Then let's get started."

They all ran towards the Grimm when it was just breaking the ice that held its legs. But Morana and Kolby started to shoot their respected guns to keep the Grimm busy, while Shade stopped and put the flat side of his blade over his head with his arm under it, Eden for his part jumped upon the blade and was shot into the air by Shades semblance.

The abomination let out a large waves of hot flames that melted the bullet, and hit Kolby because he got to near it. Shade ducked under the flying black clad teenager and rushed towards the Grimm, with his sword dragging behind him. Once he got near the beast he quickly spun his blade and sent out a powerful force, that sent the Grimm into the air.

"Surprise bitch!" Eden said when he descended down onto the Grimm with his sword a blazed. Once he stabbed the back of the beast, they both quickly slammed down onto the ground forming cracks. After the Grimm gain some of its bearings it soon started to try and buckle of the pyro teenager, but the teen activated his semblance to the maximum output he could do. Soon enough flames started to form around Eden and his blade in almost a spiral sphere shape, while they leaked out of the Grimms body in large quantities.

The abomination let out one last roar, before it exploded in a fiery display of flames and flesh. But strangely enough the middle head landed near them with dimmed red eyes.

"Oh gods I don't think I can ever do that again." A sweating and panting Eden crooked out, with his blade stuck in the ground to help keep him up.

"Yeah I didn't suspect this would be how our day would end up." Shade said, after he sat down for a breather.

Kolby was about to wave Morana over, but he quickly put the hand over his red eye and took a sharp intake of breath. 'What the hell is this feeling?'

What's wrong? Are you oka…?" Morana asked once she got close to her friends, but something stopped her and everyone else in the area.

" **Why brother?"** A guttural voice slowly drawled out. " **Why do you forsake us?"**

"Um, am I the only one that hears this?" Eden asked after they all set their eyes on the Grimm head.

" **Why stay, with this plaque that ruins the world?"** The Grimm kept asking questions, until it did a low laugh. " **Oh brother, oh sweet brother the family will come for the reunion…"** After it said the statement in a light happy tone, it then did a slow exhale escaped its mouth, before the head start to dissipate into black smoke.

"Anyone know what tha…?" Eden was beginning to ask, before Shade smacked him in the head.

"Please stop asking stupid questions." He told his friend.

The two descended into a small argument, while Morana walked over to her partner. "Are you okay Kolby?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry." He told her while he started to stand up, but if you looked a little closely small black spots were receding from the white of his red eye.

She still had a concern look on her face, but dropped the issue and want to dissolve the fight between the other two. 'What is going on here? I haven't felt that way since the mountains.'

"Hey Kolby come on we need to see if everyone is still alive." Eden shouted near to the trees.

"I'll be right there." Was the given reply, before he jogged over and they started to look for everyone else.

* * *

Estás jodido!" **(1)= You are screwed**

 **I know this chapter was long in the making, but I have no excuse but life being a puta and fucking ya over with everything.** **And thank you for the beta reader known as andthen132456, he is starting his story over again with fresh new ideas and plot.**

 **Also please leave a review on how ya like it and everything is owned by their respected people.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fresh meat

**Alright everyone this is chapter 6. I believe the material and story is actually not all that bad, so why nobody giving this story a review mmm. But I digress.**

 **Now let's do the intro: andthen132456 is the beta-reader for this story. And everything is owned by their respectful owners.**

 **"** normal speech." **/"Grimms speech."**

 _'Thought speech.'_ _ **/'Grimm thought speech.'**_

 **(Author thoughts/notes)**

Puns

 **Chapter 6**

 **Fresh meat**

 **(Last time on RuT)**

" **Why brother?"** A guttural voice slowly drawled out. " **Why do you forsake us?"**

"Um, am I the only one that hears this?" Eden asked after they all set their eyes on the Grimm head.

" **Why stay, with this plaque that ruins the world?"** The Grimm kept asking questions, until it did a low laugh. " **Oh brother, oh sweet brother the family will come for the reunion…"** After it said the statement in a light happy tone, it then did a slow exhale escaped its mouth, before the head start to dissipate into black smoke.

"Anyone know what tha…?" Eden was beginning to ask, before Shade smacked him in the head.

"Please stop asking stupid questions." He told his friend.

The two descended into a small argument, while Morana walked over to her partner. "Are you okay Kolby?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry." He told her while he started to stand up, but if you looked a little closely small black spots were receding from the white of his red eye.

She still had a concern look on her face, but dropped the issue and want to dissolve the fight between the other two. 'What is going on here? I haven't felt that way since the mountains.'

"Hey Kolby come on we need to see if everyone is still alive." Eden shouted near to the trees.

"I'll be right there." Was the given reply, before he jogged over and they started to look for everyone else.

 **(Now on RuT)**

'Why is it so cold?' Kolby thought, while trying to move his body. He slowly opened his eyes to see a scene that shouldn't be playing out.

It showed to be a wide mountain range, with snow on the ground and a blizzard howling in the air. But none of this was truly the strange part, what was were all the hot metal, glass, rocks, and with fires around the area.

'What happened here?' He thought, before a sharp pain went through his body. He looked to where he felt the pain and saw that his arm was broken. "What's going on?"

"Kolby where are you?!" A shout rang out from the distance.

'Who's calling me?' He thought with his vision slowly blurring.

* * *

Kolby soon jumped out of his bed and landed on the ground in a silent crouch, with one of his pistols in hand looking around in his surroundings. But he realize that he was in his room with his three teammates.

'I hope I didn't wake up anyone.' He solemnly thought to himself scanning to see if anyone woke up. Shade and Morana are sleeping soundlessly, while Eden was still in bed snoring. 'Good.'

Kolby stood up grabbing the uniform off the table and walked to the bathroom to clean the sweat off of himself. While he was showering he started to think of how everything went yesterday.

'Team KEMS made out of Kolby, Eden, Morona, and Shade. I never truly thought I would have my own team and be the leader of it, I suppose good things do happen sometimes.' He thought, while turning of the shower and stepping out of it. He stepped into the room wearing the school uniform with some small modifications, he wore everything besides the coat and vest, as well had his sleeves rolled up, and with his hat, sunglasses, and lastly his bandana wrapped around his neck.

He soon walked out of the door activating his scroll sunglasses. "Only 5:46, geeze I woke up way to early school begins at 8."

Kolby decided to walk around the school, to learn the lay out of it, but he ended up outside near a statue of a Huntsmen fighting a Beowolf. 'An old story that doesn't seem to have an ending.' He thought staring at the stone weapon, that was about to deal a killing blow, but soon a sound was picked up through the air. 'What is that noise? Sounds like a weapon!'

Kolby realized where the whooshing sound was coming from, and walked towards the noise to see who it was. The scene he saw was surprising, but at the same time showed him some of the person's character. He saw his black winged friend practicing with a solid metal chokuto, and a smaller version of it in his left hand. 'I am surprised Angel would be up this early, and that he is training.'

Kolby watch the display of swordsmanship. 'it's as if he is doing a dance.' He soon saw a rhythm within the dance. 'Each move goes into the next with no issue.' The thoughts kept coming into his mind, but Angel suddenly stopped after a stab with the small blade, then started once again but was doing a different pattern.

After watching for a few minutes, Kolby decided to tell Angel that he was here, by walking towards Angel while clapping. "Angel I am surpis…!" He began to say, but had to quickly lean back out of the way because the practice blade that was aimed to try and behead him. Kolby sent out a kick aiming for Angels chest, but his friends wing batted his leg out of the way after he spun around and did a downward slash to Kolby's chest.

Kolby throw his fist out to knock the metal weapon out of his hand, but received a hard hit on his ribs from the side. Kolby's fist missed the sword and was struck by the blade, soon he got knocked back from a hard spin kick to his chest. While Kolby grimace from the damage, he couldn't help but think angrily. 'Why did he attack me?!'

"Now what did we learn?" A slight mocking voice asked, Kolby who looked up at the winged attacker saw him with his blades ready at his sides.

"Why?" Was the simple question.

And the answer was giving. "Because you don't just start making noise out of nowhere and suspect a student of Beacon not to attack?"

"So it's my fault you attacked me!" Kolby said glaring at his friend.

"Si." Was the simple answer. "But why are you up so early?"

"I woke up and it was just hard to go back to sleep. But I should be asking you why you are up this early?"

Angel cocked his head to the side, giving him a look that displayed confusion. "Practicing my kata, I do this every morning."

The mismatched eye teen stared at his friend for a few moments before sighing. "Alright then, but then why do you have two swords I thought you only use one?"

"To keep my skills up. But I promised someone that I would only use one blade in combat until they allow me to use two." Angel told him, yet an idea came to his mind. "Do you wish to join me? Raven never does and I do wish to have a sparring partner."

Kolby gained a thoughtful look on his face, but soon said. "Why don't you ask someone who actually uses swords?"

"No one would be up at this time, besides I can just teach you." The winged teen said.

Kolby himself once again gained a thoughtful look, before putting his hand out. "Sure why not, but help me up first."

Angel took his friend hand and helped him up. "Good now I should go back to my dorm room and make breakfast." He said starting to walk away, but soon stopped and said. "Also if you can get team RWBY and JNPR for me, as well bring yours everyone is welcome to come."

Kolby watch his friend leave, before walking away himself while rubbing his side. 'Damn he hits hard. But I wonder why doesn't he use both blades? Because he sure as hell knows how to use them!' He thought angrily, but soon started to smile. 'I wonder how good he is when I'm ready for it!?'

After sometime of walking around Kolby checked the time. "I suppose it's time to get everybody."

He soon made it to his team's room and walked in, but already saw his team up and ready.

Eden was the first one to notice his return. "Hey there ya here. Where have you been man?" He asked, while jumping out of bed. Kolby saw that Eden wore his uniform with just a red dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and black pants.

"I don't think it matters much Eden." Shade told his friend. Now Shade for himself wore the uniform normally, as well did Morona who sat near him.

Kolby just stared at all of them, before asking. "So is anyone hungry? Because Angel invited us for breakfast with everyone."

Morana was surprising the first one to say her answer. "Oh yes we need to go. Angel said he cooks a lot and I want to try his food."

Shade shrugged his shoulders. While Eden patted his stomach before saying in a bad demonic voice. "I hope he can feed my endless hunger!"

Everyone shared a small laugh, besides Kolby who looked a little confuse. "What's so funny?"

Eden looked at his friend as if he said something odd. "Ah nothing man. Here we should get going because I'm actually hungry."

Kolby nodded his head. "Alright good, as well I hope you remember your way over to their room because I need to get everyone else."

"Of course we do, we're not stupid." Eden said in a jovel tone.

"Kolby I'll lead us to the dorm." Shade said, while grabbing the back of Edens shirt. "Also probably hurry before all the food is gone."

For the mix eyed teenager he just nodded and started to walk towards team RWBY and JNPR room. But when he arrived there nobody answered their doors, even after waiting for a few minutes. Soon enough Kolby decided to go to Angels dorm room, but received a call halfway there.

"Kolby head to our homeroom class now man, we are late as fuck!" A shouting Eden said, while a large amount of noise was in the background. "Also Kolby all the food was gone the huge gu…"

The teen himself canceled the call because he didn't want to hear the story. 'Well I guess no breakfast for me.' he thought solemnly before he activated his semblance. Soon he fell into his shadow and felt a cold emptiness wash over him, once he opened his eyes he saw the world through a smoky mist.

A wraith like shadow passed through the halls, gliding across the floor at a rapid pace with smoke following it. Soon Kolby jumped out from the shadows and rolled knocking the door open to the classroom.

The sound of a foot tapping on the ground was soon heard, which lead Kolby to look up and see a whiteboard held right into his face saying. "Why are you late?"

Kolby decided to take a quick glance behind the board to see what his teacher looked like. He saw that his teacher was near his tall height. But that is the only thing he can tell about his teacher because he wore all black military attire, with a custom-made gas mask and a high quality bulletproof vest that had a large amount of pockets on it.

Kolby would have spoken on the reason why he was late until everyone else burst in, while tripping over and landing on him.

"This is the reason why me and Angel were running in the back." Ash stated while walking past them and Angel following in suit.

But the whiteboard was now shoved into Ash's face, with the teacher pointing at it.

Yet Angel was the one who answered the question. "I wanted to have everyone over in my teams dorm to have breakfast, but none of us were paying attention towards the time.

The teacher took a step back and stared right at Angel to see if he was telling the truth, after a few moments everyone was allowed to take their seats.

Eden whispered on the top row above them. "Geez that was close."

He soon had everyone giving him a look that told him to shut up. And the teacher walked towards his computer and started typing away on it, for the board to display what he is typing.

"Hello everyone I am John Cry or Prof. Cry and I'll be your teacher on aura control and field test. Does anyone have any questions?" He asked.

Everyone rose their hand above their heads wanted to be picked first, but he soon made them choose to put them down. "And if it's about my mask I'll make the student write a essay on aura."

Once he saw that everyone was officially cowed, he got on with the day's lesson. "Now I know this is the first day so I won't ask any difficult questions. Who in this class has good aura control?"

Only a few of the students raised their hands, but the ones of the two groups were Morana, Ash, Kolby, and Angel.

"Good now how about large amounts of aura?"

Again only a few students raise their hands like Raven, and Farron. The questions continued on varying from their supernatural skills, to their natural skill sets.

But soon a question was asked that surprise the students. "Who here has an ability that doesn't need their semblance or dust to use?"

A student in the back raised their hand to ask. "Sir I don't think that is possible."

Cry shooked his head before starting to type again. "It is quite possible because you can do anything with aura." The screen became black on the board, but the teacher still was typing away.

"What you guys think he is doing?" Raven asked around.

"Maybe trying to find something on his computer." Farron said with a hand covering his yawn.

But the classroom didn't have to wait long because the board showed what he wrote it was a name. "Mr. Luna can you please come up."

The crow faunas went down to the desk and waited to be told on why he was called.

"Now here is a perfect example of someone who can use aura correctly. You all must be wondering why Mr. Luna is up here that is because he uses aura for everything he does." While the teacher was typing, a video popped up onto the screen showing Angel fighting the bull Grimm. "See here pay attention to how he fights the Minotaur."

The video now showed them that Angel was moving around in a blur, before stopping and launching an aura slash from his sword at the Grimm.

"This is how anyone can use aura as an ability to make yourself faster and stronger."

"But that has to be his semblance!" A student said out loud.

"You are incorrect while also being correct, Mr. Luna can you please explain.'

Angel sighed at the question before answering. "This is part of my semblance called Burst, but my semblance only allows me to move aura into parts of my body to increase my natural abilities and to have easier control over it." He said this without stopping because he didn't want anyone to interrupt him.

Everyone in the classroom, besides Raven and Farron, as well as Ash gained a surprise face. "Wait that his semblance!?" Eden asked.

"Yeah, what you all thought it was something else?" Raven told them.

Before any of them could ask another question, they heard the teacher typing again. "Now tell us the affects of doing this."

"This harms the user's body because the person is overloading their body with aura to force these effects to happen."

The students started to mumble to their teammates about the ability, but soon turn their head back to the front. "Thank you Mr. Luna, now why did I ask him to tell everyone his semblance?"

"Too explain the use of aura." A student said.

Cry nodded his head. "Yes but there is another reason for this, I wanted him to tell you his weakness about his semblance by forcing his aura to do this it uses large amount of aura to do all of this, as well harming in body enturn. But I want you all to tell the class your semblance and explain the weaknesses of using it."

The whole room fell into a deathly silence not believing what the teacher just told them. That was before all the mumbling started back up again. "He can't be serious." was the prominent one that was being said.

"None of you should complain about doing this." The professor typed. "Now let's have the next student come up.

Most of the class was slow to provide on what the teacher wants to hear, but they all came around when he told them they would fail for the first semester if they didn't answer the question. Many of the semblances weren't all that strong or some haven't unlocked theirs yet, but while there were a few that were unique.

"Mine allows me to teleport across a good distance." Ash told the class. "But it uses a lot of my aura to do it. And I call mine Static"

"Pyrokinesis." The fire manic said. "It's a common semblance so everybody should know it. I think Ashes is the best name for mine.

"Aerokinesis." Shade said after Eden. "It allows me to control the air around me, but the downside is that it is hard to control. I like to call mine Force"

"Umbrakinesis."Kolby said. "I like to call my ability Shadow because I pretty much become one, but the only thing is it can use a good amount of aura."

While the rest of her team was blunt with their answers, Morana couldn't help but shyly explain her semblance. "Well mine makes my eyes turn black and makes people I see feel weak and sick, the only bad side is it uses a lot of aura and it affects everyone. I like to call it Leer"

Once she was finish, Farron went up and explained his. "Mine allows me to make some of my body parts into that of a dragon and use them in combat, I just sometimes lose myself in the moment."

Then Raven came up to the front and blurted out. "Mine is like Angels!"

The class took a glance at the bird faunus before staring back at the fox one in front of them, but it seemed that answer was good enough for the teacher since he told him. " You can go back to your seat . But thank you everyone for doing this I know this may make fighting harder for most of you, but I want you to know semblance or not anyone can win a fight by skill and experience." The professor told them right before the bell ringed.

Once everyone got out of the class the two teams were walking down the halls to get to lunch. But yet it seems they had to deal with a problem with their friends team, since the girl known as Weiss came walking past them with her heels clicking on the floor in a rush to get somewhere.

Raven put up his hands saying. "I'm not talking to her." Soon everyone else agreed with him besides Angel and Farron.

Another sigh escaped Angels mouth for the third time today. "I guess we are the ones to go and talk with her."

Raven went up towards his friend and patted him on the back. "Don't worry we'll pray for you guys. Alright let's head to lunch!"

Farron and Angel looked at the fading group before the bat winged faunas said. "He isn't the best person is he most of the time."

"No not really." Angel said while starting to follow the same path as Weiss. "But hey he needs somebody to take care of him."

"I see."

The duo fell into a friendly silence while they both walked through the halls looking for the Schnee heiress, but soon that lead them to one of the many balcony areas of the school with Weiss leaning on the ledge.

"Which one of us should go up and talk with her?" Farron asked his winged friend.

Angel for his part just shook his head and walked towards her. "Hello there Ms. Schnee." He said out loud to gain her attention.

She quickly turned around with a shocked face before realising that it just the faunas from team ARAF. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well Weiss we notice that you didn't look all that happy today." Farron started saying while walking towards her with Angel following him.

"Please I am very happy I have become a huntress in training, as well have had no problems what so ever today."

The two faunas shared a look with each other seeing through the lie she was spouting. A sigh left Angel's mouth once again before he started speaking. "Weiss we both know that you are lying and we can kinda see what is bothering you."

For her part she looked away from the two while biting her lower lip contemplating on if she should speak or not. "This doesn't concern you."

"It's about the teams isn't it? On how they were made?" Angel said.

Weiss turned around with a glare staring at the crow faunas. "Don't act like you know anything!" She told him.

"I don't know anything Weiss that's very true but don't take your anger out on other people."

Farron soon asked her. "Why won't you tell us?"

"Because it can't change anything! And it isn't like you animals know how normal people act!" She told both of them before walking away from them.

"Well that could have gone better." Farron said

"Si but we can't fix other people's problems if we aren't allowed to know them."

"You don't make much sense Angel."

"Never do now let's get going before lunch is over." He said while making his way towards the lunch hall with Farron.

When the two made it the the lunch hall they both notice that their team, as well as Kolby's team joined with team RWBY and JNPR at their lunch table with theirs. Once They got their food for lunch they both made their way towards the table but one the got near it they notice Weiss wasn't there.

'Guess she didn't come back? Farron thought while Angel thought along those same lines.

"Hey guys." Ruby said being the first one noticing the two latecomers. "What took you guys so long?"

Farron opened his mouth to say what they were doing, but once again Angel interrupted before anyone could say anything. "We both stayed back in class speaking to Prof. Cry asking on what we're doing later in the semester."

Angel felt everyone who knew the truth eyeing him and wondering on why he was lying to the younger teenager, yet she believed him. "Oh really what are we gonna do? Oh no wait how was the teacher like? No no what was his weapon?" Ruby started to rapid fire questions towards Angel and a few others that were in the class wanting to know everything they did.

While they kept Ruby and the rest of her team, as well team JNPR occupied the people who knew the truth talked among themselves.

"Why did he lie to her?" Morana whispered out.

"Probably so she doesn't worry to much about Weiss." Shade told her.

She nodded her head agreeing with him. After they finished their lunch everyone went to combat class that was run by Prof. Goodwitch.

"Good afternoon class." Were the given words she used to begin the class. "Now all of you know this is your combat class for the time you are going to be at Beacon. But I want all of your too know that I do not want any horseplay or tardiness, as well no true harm coming to any of you and your classmates.

The class mumbled out their agreement about her rules so she took it in their stride. "Good now since this is the first day we are only going to do one battle. Who will like to be the contestants?"

A large margin of the class hands went up after she spoke those words, while she looked on in the bleachers she already discarded most of them thinking she needed to show the meaning of this class.

"Mr. Ren and Mr. Yuuki please get into the arena."

Both of the named males stood up and walked down before both of them brought out their weapons.

Raven was the first one to speak among the two. "Well pinkie let's get this thing going."

Ren for himself just raised one of his eyebrows before saying. "I don't believe that should be how you greet someone?"

The fox faunas would have said something if one of the students didn't shout out. "Break his legs Ren!"

Then both of the males both looked at one another before they finally got in their respectful fighting stances.

"Remember students don't overly harm one another, as well don't destroy the arena." She said making sure everyone got the point before nodding her head. "Begin in 1,2,3!" The professor said.

Raven was the first one to move with a blade in each hand, while Ren for himself met him halfway before he slid and shot a kick out towards his opponent. Raven jumped over him and throw both of his blade down at the green monk for him to just deflect the blades with his weapon and started to fire bullets at the fox faunas. Soon the barrage of bullets stopped to allow Raven to bring out two more blades both glowing red. While Ren was reloading his guns, Raven rushed him with alight blades slashing rapidly forcing Ren on the defensive. Both teenagers slashed, parried, or dodge one another's attacks none gaining any injuries from any of the blows that were given, but if anyone looked at the screen they could see that Ren's aura was in the mid-yellow showing he couldn't afford to take hits, while Ravens was in the lower-greens showing he was quicker than his opponent.

That was before the fox faunas knocked away one of Ren's guns and kicking the monk in the chests throwing him and in aura in the low-yellows.

Raven had a small smirk on his mouth showing his enlarged canines. "Is this seriously all you got?"

* * *

"Se está volviendo arrogante." Angel said while looking upon his friends battle.

Ruby and a few others were the only people that notice on what the crow faunas said. "Um Angel what did you say?"

The person in question just realize that he spoke louder than he thought. "Oh sorry Ms. Rose. I said that he is becoming arrogant."

She gained a confused look upon her face before Kolby started speaking. "Angel isn't wrong, Raven is not taking Ren seriously in this fight."

"But why would that matter he seems like he is winning?"

"I suppose but in any battle a small mistake can be a downfall for anyone even the strong."

Ruby just looked between the two teenagers before gaining a known look. "Oh now I get it."

"Bien. Now watch the battle."

She followed his advice and turned towards the match too see a surprising sight. "He can make shields?!"

* * *

"Come on you gotta be able to go faster!" Raven said with a large smile on his face.

Ren was sweating from his reflexes and body being pushed to their limits with the fury of blows that he was receiving and trying to defend from with only a single gun blade. After trying to trade a few more blows, Raven was able to knock away the weapon from his opponent while kicking him down.

'I win!' He thought while thrusting one of his alight daggers at Ren. Before a surprised look formed on his face. "What!?"

A Small green shield formed in front of Ren's outstretched hands. He allowed himself to have a few moments to take some breaths in before looking up at Raven. "I think it's my turn."

With those words said he allowed the barrier to fall for the still shocked Raven to tumble forward before he striked. Ren slammed his palm into the faunas chest before doing a series of faster strikes hitting at least one part of Ravens body while ending the combo with a roundhouse kick sending him flying near the outer ring.

Cheering could be heard in the stands. "Go Ren!" While some booing could be heard.

'That should have put him near where I am.' Ren thought while glancing towards the level board to see something that made him widen his eyes. 'Only mid-yellow!'

Laughter could be heard where the now rising fox faunas that had his semblance starting too from around him. "I have to admit making a shield outta aura, I didn't really suspect that to happen. But now I'm serious!" He said with his semblance fully activating.

Ren sighed at the words while getting into a fighting pose. "Then I should as well."

* * *

 **Alright I know took a long ass time, but all I gotta say is my usual life is a bitch.**

 **And please leave a review or something, as well have a good day.**


	7. Chapter 7:Let the pieces roll

**Alright everyone this is chapter 7. I want to actually thank the guest you wrote a nice comment about my story while he did explain that I had grammar errors he was very nice about it, but of course I know I have errors and probably will always have them since English is my second language.**

 **Now let's do the intro: andthen132456 is the beta-reader for this story. And everything is owned by their respectful owners.**

"normal speech."/ **"Grimms speech."**  
'Thought speech.'/ **'Grimm thought speech.'**  
 **(Author thoughts/notes)**  
Puns

 **Chapter 7**

 **Let the pieces roll.**

 **(Last time on RuT)**

"Come on go faster!" Raven said with a large smile on his face.

Ren was sweating from his reflexes and body being pushed to their limits with the fury of blows that he was receiving and trying to defend from with only a single gun blade. After trying to trade a few more blows, Raven was able to knock away the weapon from his opponent while kicking him down.

'I win!' He thought while thrusting one of his alight daggers at Ren. Before a surprised look formed on his face. "What!?"

A Small green shield formed in front of Ren's outstretched hands. He allowed himself to have a few moments to take some breaths in before looking up at Raven. "I think it's my turn."

With those words said he allowed the barrier to fall for the still shocked Raven to tumble forward before he striked. Ren slammed his palm into the faunas chest before doing a series of faster strikes hitting at least one part of Ravens body while ending the combo with a roundhouse kick sending him flying near the outer ring.

Cheering could be heard in the stands. "Go Ren!" While some booing could be heard.

'That should have put him near where I am.' Ren thought while glancing towards the level board to see something that made him widen his eyes. 'Only mid-yellow!'

Laughter could be heard where the now rising fox faunas that had his semblance starting too from around him. "I have to admit making a shield outta aura, I didn't really suspect that to happen. But now I'm serious!" He said with his semblance fully activating.

Ren sighed at the words while getting into a fighting pose. "Then I should as well."

 **(Now on RuT)**

* * *

"Mmm ths s hood." Eden said with his mouth full of food before he received a smack on his arm.

"Eden come on at least eat your food before speaking." Morana told him.

He let a grin form on his face after he swallowed his food. "Come on Rana we just got done with our first week of school, besides Angel isn't complaining about how I eat."

He then felt the back of his head being smacked before hearing his other longtime friend speak up. "That's because he isn't here to tell you otherwise."

"Well it isn't my fault that he wanted to invite three other teams into his dorm." He pointed out to Shade who had a large plate of breakfast food.

"That doesn't mean you can do whatever you wish." Morana whispered before taking a sip of her drink.

While the trio of friends continued to talk amongst each other on how one should eat. The teams known as JNPR and RWBY, as well the last three initials of ARAF watch their leader Angel cooked against the R of JNPR otherwise known as Ren.

"Anyone else wondering how much food they're gonna make?" Yang asked.

Her partner answered her while she peered over her book. "I don't believe we need to question it. If I remember correctly there wasn't any food left for everyone else, since Farron ate it all."

"Yeah but Blake, I don't think we need six plates of pancakes." Yang said while staring at the mountain size stakes of pancakes.

Blake for herself allowed her eyes drift towards the hyperactive orange head known as Nora, staring at the food like a cat would a mouse. "We just need to wait and I see."

Yang let her eyes drift where Blakes were to see her sister near Nora, having the same look on her face staring at the chocolate chip pancakes. "Yes we do." She quickly glanced around before leaning near her partner. "So, Blake what ya think about the teams?"

Blake for herself gained a small frown, before doing what her partner just did. "Well there isn't much to say, I mean our team has gotten better and team JNPR has liked each other since the beginning. But."

"But...?" Yang drawn-out."

A sigh escaped her lips. "But, I can't get much of a read on Kolby's team, or Angel's they are both just secretive..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just that whenever we talk about anything besides school or homework, they never say anything about themselves." Blake finished.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black coming from you?"

Blake gained a small blush on her face before talking again. "You know what I mean. It just that besides seeing them fight and having seen what they do on their free time, we just don't know anything about them."

The blond haired brawler just shrugged her shoulders before throwing an arm around her partner. "Blake just relax they're our friends, we don't need to analyze every little thing about them. Besides look at everyone they are all having fun. Well besides the past out fog machine."

True to her word when both of them looked at the couch in the room they saw a knocked out Kolby, that had a large bump on his head.

"Wonder when he is gonna wake up?" Yang asked before hearing the wonderful words of pancakes being finally done.

* * *

The team of sixteen teenagers now were wondering through the city of Vale, but a few of the teenagers seemed to be in a small argument.

"I just believe that we should do what the ladies want to first." Weiss said glaring at the black kitsune while they all stood in front of a clothing store.

"And I believe we should do something fun, Snow queen!" Raven growled out.

She straightened out her back to fully glare at the fox faunus, before speaking in a sarcastic tone. "Oh like what run around to catch your tail?!"

The whole group gained surprised faces at the insult, before setting their eyes upon the clearly angered faunus. "What did you say?" He mumbled out while his body started to shake a little.

"Oh you have dirt in your ears too! I said…" She would have continued if not for Angel stepping in and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Ms. Schnee I recommend that you stop speaking." He said starting to feel his aura moving towards his throat and hearing that his voice toke on its double tone. "Before this escalates."

While Angel stood in front of her so she couldn't see the others reactions. Farron and Raven had their semblance semi-activated with anger in their eyes, Ash and Kolby were stopping the two from advancing towards the heiress, while everyone else were surprised with how their day change so fast.

"I think we all need a break." Morana said breaking through the silence that had taken over the group.

A warped hum was given from the bird faunus. "Indeed, Ms. Rose can you please take your team away for a bit." A squeak was given before a small 'yes' was said. "Bien. And as well Mr Arc can you and your team join them as well?"

"Ah yeah, um come on guys." He said while his team, as well the three teenagers walked away a bit before noticing Angel didn't let go of Weiss.

Weiss for herself was a little scared of the faunas that stood before her. Not because of how his voice natural just warped into what it is now, or on how he just stared at her with glazed over dark blue eyes that had a small amount of dark spots in the sclera. No what truly made her feel fear was the feeling of a cold blade near her neck when he held no weapon.

Yet when he started to lean towards her face, she couldn't help but whimper a small cry of fear before hearing his distorted voice in a whisper. "I am not sorry if you do not like us, but please don't insult us chica. We have tried our hardest to not allow our tempers flare when you say insulting things, but just notice today if Ash, Kolby and I weren't here the two hotheads would have attacked you."

She notice that his voice returned back to normal half way through the small speech, before it gained a apologetic tone to it. "But I am sorry that this happened on a day when we all wanted to have fun, so please learn from this since I know nobody wants a fight between our teams." He said before letting his hand fall down and walking towards the now slightly calmed faunas.

Weiss quickly walked towards her teammates and then picked up her pace, before just walking passed them. The others followed after her, but that was before the one with the black bow turn her head to say in apology and picking up her pace to follow them.

A collective sigh went through the group now finally feeling the tension leave them.

"That was close." Kolby said while staring at the fox and dragon faunas, "But seriously guys. I understand that she can get a but prissy but come on!"

A snort was given to him by Raven. "Hey it's not my fault that she's a bitc…" He was cut off before he could finish his sentence by a punch to his face.

Now the group was very surprised by who actually did the deed. "Alright shut the hell up you prick!" Eden growled with some fire flicking off of him. "I am tired of hearing you complain about how she isn't nice and how she is racist, but damn! I can't believe how you can put the blame on her and not yourself, because if you just do that you're just what everyone thinks your kind are!"

"Why you…!" Raven started before having a large hand land on his shoulder, almost causing him to fall.

"He is right my friend. We need to remember on where she comes from and how the faunas treats her family." Farrons deep voice rumbled out.

Raven for himself took a few seconds to think upon their words before realizing on what they mean. "I suppose I was a ass." He mumbled with a slight pout on his face.

"You're always a gilipollas." Angel said. But he soon felt everyone's eyes on him with a questioning stare, He felt his shoulders sag. "Ass Hole or Douchbag either way works."

Eden snickered with Morana before agreeing with him, while everyone else shook their heads. Soon everyone felt their worries about the fight that almost broke out sweep away with the wind, just like the tumbleweed that went through the road.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Ash drawled.

"I believe we are going to help our fox friend on forming an apology for ." Angel stated before walking off.

A single groan could barely be heard from the small group that followed after him. After the group strolled for half an hour trying to find their friends, they stumbled upon something that piqued their interest.

"A tournament is being held." Shade remarked while looking over Morana shoulder at the flier.

"Oh really when does it start?" Kolby inquired from his teammate.

"Says it starts on November 14th, as well…" Shade stopped speaking once he eyed near the bottom of the sheet.

A look went through the group wondering on what shocked their friend, before Morana choose to take it upon herself and look at where Shade is looking at. "As well the reward for winning the tournament is 100,000 lien and a paid vacation for a group of 15 or less wish to come to the new five star hotel in Vacuos main capital."

The silence that came could have made a Grimm feel uncomfortable.

Raven was the first to choke out an answer. "Ya gotta be shitting me." He turned around looking at everyone in the group. "Guys do you know how much stuff we could get with that kind of money? Lots a lot of stuff, I mea…"

"Raven hold your breath we don't even know the requirements for the tournament." Angel admonished him.

Ash took the flier this time and started to state them. "Need to give a entrie of 100 lien for payment, and then fight in the preliminaries before entering the actual tournament, as well seems to be a age restriction of 16 and younger not being allowed to fight."  
Ravens face broke out into a smirk showing his enlarged canines. "Well there you go Angel. All of us can join."

The bird faunas hummed before giving his answer. "We will see what everyone else thinks, besides this is just a flier there could be far more too it."

A huffed was the only thing given. They all once again started to walk, before a loud explosion was heard.

"Are we gonna walk away and not check it out or…" Eden started to say before seeing his friends already running towards the smoke plume that was already forming a few blocks away. "We help because we're like the hero's in the story." A sigh fled from his lips. "I am gonna hate these four years aren't I?"

The question itself went unanswered but he already new one wasn't going to be given. So he broke out into a dead sprint to try and catch up with his friends and to see if anyone needed help.

Once he caught up with the group they all picked up their pass to reach the ground zero area. Once they started getting closer to the area the harder it became to past the mob of people that were running the other way.

A loud growl went through many of the faunas throats. "How are we supposed to get to the blast site!" Farron shouted while almost plowing through some people.

Before anyone thought of forcing their way through the voice of reasoning spoke. "Everyone use anyway to get to the roofs. Farron you and Angel use your wings and take to the skies."

After Kolby finish his sentence he dropped in a crouch and activated his semblance to travel through the crowed. Angel told the people to stand back before jumping into the sky and started to beat his wings and fly over the mob. Farron soon followed. Shade was the third one to act by deciding to grab Morana and use his semblance to propel both of them to the roofs. While Eden and Raven both ran to a building and started to climb it one uses his claws, and the other using window sills and pipes.

'Why didn't we do this sooner?' Ash thought to himself before using his semblance to teleport to the roofs.

They transverse the city getting closer and closer to the spot. But all of them peddled the medal when they started to hear the sound of shouting and fighting.

The scene that was before them was what made all of them stopped in their track,as well made all of them feel shock and most of all outrage.

It showed their friends fighting in the center of town, but not all of them were fighting. Ruby and Weiss were both lying on the ground with both of their weapons broken, while Ren, Nora, and Jaune stood before them with their backs to them in a protective semi circle and all three of them looking battered to hell.

While the actual combatants are Pyrrha, Yang, and Blake all looking worse for wear, but better than the others.

The people that were fighting their friends were shrouded and smokey black smoke almost like…

"Kolby you have about five seconds to explain why they look like you when you use your semblance or help me Monty that I don't kill you." Raven growled out with his semblance half activated.

Kolby for himself just stared at the group of four. "I don't know."

After he spoke the lead shadowy figure tilted its head in their direction before turning their way, and looked at all of them before it seemed to set it glowing eyes on Kolby.

The rest of the figures and their friends soon toward to stare at the group of teens one group in blossoming happiness, the other in unflinching stares. Before the smokey substance started to recede into their bodies slowly, with the leader taking a few steps forwards and putting its arms out in a manner of a hug.

"Well Hello there brother. We have been looking for you." The leader shouted finally showing his face.

"Kolby?" Morana whispered. "Why does he have your face?" She asked in the dead of silence that broke out once the reveal was over.

* * *

 **I know, I know you all want to kick my ass.**

 **And to be quite truthful I don't have much to say besides getting screwed over by my roommate who didn't pay the bills when I was away, so guess who had to work hellish hours and go to college at the same time. This Mother $#%er.**

 **So yeah didn't have time to write, but hey now I do Yay.**

 **Also thank you for everyone that sent me PM's wondering how I am, and on how the story is going, as well on questions about everyone's character.**

 **Hasta manana. P.S I am also kinda drunk soo there.**


	8. Chapter 8:Shattered memory

**Hello everyone this is Angel**

 **Now I must say I am so happy to see that this story is been taken well liked to so many of you. As well for those that have read and PM me about this story and asked questions of the like or giving advice, thank you for the sincere interest for this story.**

 **Burningpit6-stick:** Why does Angel speak in spanish and english? I am putting his PM here because I have been waiting for someone to ask me this. Because any fanfiction I read they only speak in a single language and nothing else, and in the world of remnant they can't only have one language spread among them so I'm having it where there are multiple, as well ancient languages just like what we have. And of course for the laughs since he could curse anyone out and most wouldn't know it.

 **Now let's do the intro: andthen132456 is the beta-reader for this story. And everything is owned by their respectful owners.**

 **"** normal speech." **/"Grimms speech."**

 _'Thought speech.'_ _ **/'Grimm thought speech.'**_

 **(Author thoughts/notes)**

Puns

 **Chapter 8**

 **Shattered memory**

 **(Last time on RuT)**

The people that were fighting their friends were shrouded and smokey black smoke almost like…

"Kolby you have about five seconds to explain why they look like you when you use your semblance or help my Monty that I don't kill you." Raven growled out with his semblance half activated.

Kolby for himself just stared at the group of four. "I don't know."

After he spoke the lead shadowy figure tilted its head in their direction before turning their way, and looked at all of them before it seemed to set it glowing eyes on Kolby.

The rest of the figures and their friends soon toward to stare at the group of teens one group in blossoming happiness, the other an unflinching stares. Before the smokey substance started to recede into their bodies slowly, with the leader taking a few steps forwards and putting its arms out in a manner of a hug.

"Well Hello there brother. We have been looking for you." The leader shouted finally showing his face.

"Kolby?" Morana whispered. "Why does he have your face?" She asked in the dead of silence that broke out once the reveal was over.

 **(Now on RuT)**

A smirk cross the doubles face. "Oh brother you don't remember me do you?" His smile falling after the words were said. "Well no matter. It has been a few years since the accident has happened so I can understand the confusion on this matter."

He walked towards the group of eight allowing them to get a closer look of Kolby's double. And they were mistaken to say double since there are a few differentiations between the two. His face is one because his heterochromatic eyes are switch around from Kolby's, as well he has longer hair that he wears in a small ponytail. While his gear is different as well seeing it's a white button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up, and had a black vest over it with a design of a yellow and red halo sitting atop of two Grimms heads. While he wore black dress pants and shoes, with armored knee pads. He had a large blood red trench knife strapped on his side, and weighted bracelets around his wrist and ankles. As well as scar marks across his face going over his eyes.

Kolby could only stare at his so called 'brothers' face. "Who the hell are you?"

A shocked expression soon sat upon his face, before being replaced by a blank stare. "Brother you truly have forgotten our cause, but if I must remind you. I'm Cain your blood brother, and this is our blood sister Eris, and our sister in arms Lamia.

Once he said both of the girls names they walked forward. The one he called Eris was the first to speak. "Well hello there lil bro we've been dying to see you. But sadly you weren't here with your friends, so we had to… Occupy ourselves with their company."

She finished with a bright smile that showed off her sharpened teeth. She is a slim young woman of below average height. She has very long, ebony hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. She has large molten gold eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length velvet dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, black bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessories with a small chain necklace with a red oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of blackened chain with a white crystal rosary circling her right wrist.

"But I must say the one in red and white were quite fun running around the place like bunnies. Don't you agree Lamia?" She continued before glancing over at her other comrade.

The one she called Lamia choice to nod her response. She has fairly pale skin, large red eyes, and long unkempt grey hair that she wears down near her ankles, as well it was covering her right eye. Her eyes have visible purple dark shadows beneath them. She is a little above average height, with a circular face compared to the rest of her comrades, and her figure is very delicate. She only wears a black sports bra, with a black hoodie that had its zipper open. While she wears a skirt over some tight black leggings that had a red flower pattern going all over it, and over that black leather boots. She also wears a collared chain around her neck, as well wears black fingerless gloves. Her weapon seemed to be clawed gauntlets that went over her forearms and hands. But there are two things that set her apart from her comrades and those are her enlarge canines and the large silver bat wings that were folded behind her back.

"Well now the pleasantries are over and done let's get to business." Cain brought up while clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "We need to go home brother. Now!"

"And what makes you think you're able to do that?!" Kolby growled out.

"Oh quite easily in fact. By force!" After those words left his mouth large amounts of smoke seeped through his body. "That's how we always had to do it before."

The group brought out their weapons bearing in mind a few.

"Guys I don't have my weapon." Morana whispered.

Everyone took glances at who actually brought their weapons with them only Kolby with his two pistols, Farron with both of his longswords, Angel with his sword, and Ash with his crossbow.

Kolby's face morphed into a hard frown. "How are we gonna do this?"

"Easy we still got our semblance." Eden spoked lighting his arms on fire. "Besides we're Huntsmen in training, we gotta do something to cover your sorry asses."

A cooing sound was heard from one of their opponents. "That's so cute. I wonder if you'll say that in a minute or so?" The one called Eris held her hand on her cheek. "But no matter we still need to hurry this along."

"Yes we do the professor wants us back before night fall." Cain agreed. Before he looked at Kolby one more time. "Brother are you sure you don't want to come quietly?"

The only answer given was Kolby pointing his guns at him.

A smile broke out on his face. "I'm happy you still choose the hard way for things." The smoke thicken even more before it covered his body once more. The now covered Cain seeped through the ground disappearing. While the other two faced the group of team RWBY and JNPR once again, with smoke thickening over them as well.

The group of eight jumped down from they building to help their friends. But seven of them felt a powerful blow on their backs, while one felt tendrils grab them.

"Come brother let's have them get to know the others." The disembodied voice of Cain spoke while a large shadow stalked away from them at a rapid pace.

The group groin from the impact feeling their aura drop.

"Cain always likes to have brother bonding time, but oh well I guess I'll wait for my turn." Eris said seeing the black mist. "No matter I can satisfy myself with these mongrels for a bit. Lamia pick your trinkets and take them away."

"Yes Countess." She spoke softly before setting her sight on her 'trinkets'.

Farron was the first to recover and see the interaction. "Get ready my friends, I believe they're planning something."

"Whatever it is, I hope it involves you getting your large ass off of me!" Ash gasped out.

Farron wondered on what he meant before looking down and seeing the wolf faunas. "Oh sorry." The giant teen chuckled getting up and pulling Ash along with him.

"Stop playing around guys." Angel said while flourishing his blade. "The chica is coming."

They looked up and did see that the girl was strolling towards them.

"Um anyone else find this, I don't know slightly creepy?" Asked Eden.

Lamia was thinking on who to pick. 'None of them smell good but all of them look strong. Maybe i should pick them by that oh no I can't, since I don't Eris to be mad…' Her active mind ran through several thoughts before she realized something.

'I'm right in front of them.'

She stood only five feet away from the group still staring at them like a hawk.

"Um I think she is broken." Eden whispered to his friends. "I mean, she's doing the thing Kolby does when he thinks too hard."

She ignored his words still picking who she'll fight. 'Ah yes they would be best.' She finish her thought.

"Hey if you don't want to fight get outt. Ah..! Eden started while walking towards her. Before he quickly leaned back avoiding a swipe.

Lamia jumped forward clawing at Eden. "Can't we talk about this I don't wann..!" He avoided a disemboweling swipe. "Screw it! Anyone gonna help me!"

A static noise was heard before the girl was sent flying down the alley. "I always have to save someone."

But it seemed he spoke too soon. She spun around in the air to face them with her wings folded out slowing her flight, she opened her mouth taking in a large breath before holding it in. A sonic screech escaped her lips heading straight towards the group destroying everything in its way.

They felt their ears ring from the compressed sound waves, others more than a few. All of them chose to jump to the side avoiding the attack, they all felt the building that stood behind them collapse making the rubble and dust block their vision.

Four of the group stayed near one another.

"Is everyone alright?" Farron coughed out.

"Yes" Shade's voice was the first to be heard.

"I'm fine" Morana called out.

"Yeah I'm here." Raven growled out. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about them anymore. Now you have worry about me, a bored lady in waiting is always hard to handle." Eris said standing sideways facing them. "Now I do hope that you're better than the first suitors, they just didn't have the endurance and stamina to handle me."

Once she was done speaking she brought her hand up that held the cross. "Don't become pincushions now I like my toys in pristine condition." The black mist oozed off of her flowing towards her arm forming a bow out of the substance.

An arrow made of the same material formed in her left hand before she knocks it onto the string and draws. "Who'll win this bout beast or man, a question that's been asked since the beginning of this stained world." She lets loose the arrow. "Although I prefer the beast in this outcome."

The arrow whistled through the air with a purple glow following after it. But before the arrow could hit anyone Farron caught it from the air. "Enough of your games. Why are you here and why have you attacked our friends?!"

She cooed at his question. "Does the big man think having bravado will make me cower and talk." Her hand lifted up before she snapped her fingers. "I think not."

The purple glow turned into a red one before growing brighter. The explosion of shadows hit everyone, blowing them farther away from the other two teams.

"In the name of our Highness. Let this war begin." She whispered to the air before allowing another arrow to be shot in the air, this one having a blue glow to it.

If one were to look up the would only see a signal dot of a blue glow before it started to tumble back towards earth. A snap could be heard in the area before the glow started to multiply in the sky forming a dozens more.

The group of four saw her do all of this in the matter of seconds it took them to get back up. Farron choice to form his weapon in it's greatsword mode before lighting it ablaze, with a heavy swing to the skies he sent out a wave of fire. Shade soon followed up with it by pushing both of his hands upwards sending a gale of wind to increase the intensity of the attack.

Raven himself activated his semblance fully charging at the dark archer. He jumped into the air throwing down both of his aura arms to try and crush her, alas she simply sank into the ground before appearing a few yards away and letting another arrow loose.

A gust of wind knocked Raven out of the way of the speeding projectile. Farron ran at Eris with is sword letting out a cold mist. He swung his blade hoping to try and freeze her but she brought her bow to bare the brunt of the attack, before allowing the blade to slide off of her weapon. The two played this game of cat and mouse while neither getting a footing above each other, both not even knowing who's the cat and who's the mouse.

"You know." Eris spoked after blocking. "I never thought I'll meet the great species of dovah." A grunt escaped her from being kicked in the stomach. She quickly brought her bow back to block the blade once more locking both of them in a stalemate. "I wonder if the stories are true of your ilk or of the test and research?"

A growl escaped his bared teeth, while his eyes glowed a sinister orange from their usual calm green color. "Who are you people?!"

Her face broke out into a lovely smile before coming closer with a whisper. "We're evolution."

The dark mist around her started to build up all over her body. "We're the ones that will change this world fully, We'r…!"

"A bitch!" Morana shouted with a metal pipe in her hands that was aimed for the archers head. The pipe hit something but it wasn't a sound of skin being hit, it was the sound of metal hitting a stone wall.

"Oh the little girl joins the fight?" An ominous tone entered her voice. "How I hate insects that keep interrupting me and my alone time!" She said with a dome of darkness covering her from the blow.

An explosion of shadows blow both of the combinated away from her. "I am growing vexed with having to handle you like children."

Shade stood in front of the groining Morana, having his jacket flowing from the gale of air he was creating. 'How am I supposed to fight her like this?!' The strident thought kept repeating through his head from watching the scene of the now shadowed covered women walking towards him.

He thrusted his arm outwards sending a rough gust of air trying to push her away.

"Thank you sweetheart, I was starting to get hot." She said not feeling the force at all.

His other arm soon rose creating a stronger gale. Yet she still walked forwards unhindered by the powerful winds.

"Now I know a lady prefers a nice breeze but please do stop, I am starting to grow chilly." Her bow and another arrow formed into her hands. The arrow soon glowed green before being let loose.

A sound akin to the sharp whistle of a sparrow was heard, before Shade was sent back feeling pain in his abdomen.

"Ah. I'm terribly sorry sir, alas I allowed my hand to slip." Eris cheerfully spoke, while notching another arrow. A sigh slipped from her lips, "But I must say I have lost my enthusiasm of learning about my brothers friends. Yet I do have to say that you where good to squander the time with."

She drew the arrow back pointing it down towards Morana aiming for her head. "So goodbye."

Before she let the arrow go, two red and orange aura covered hands grabbed her ankles. The concret soon ruptured from the force of her being pulled down into the ground, before Raven landed above the hole in the ground in front of Morana and Shade.

"You guys have no idea how much I wanted to do that." His grime face hid a smug smile. "But did you guys know there is a underground city here?"

The shocked trio couldn't for a sentence from the surprising entrance of their friend.

Alas Morana broke the silence. "Where were you?"

"Well after Shade threw me away I ended up near a sewer grate, so I decided to be sneaky and do a surprise attack. Although I did get lost down there, but like I said I found a underground city so that confused my for awhile…"

"Raven we all would love to hear your story, but I think we need to make our escape while we can." Farron said leaning on his greatsword, using it as a cane to walk towards them.

"Right, right we should probably split before she gets back." He agreed before quickly grabbing Shade and help him stand.

They all soon wobbled towards the area they believe the teams RWBY and JNPR were. The two teams were soon spotted by them, with a few more now being awake.

"Thank Monty we found them!" Morana said before jogging to them. Shade soon shrugged Raven off picking up his speed, he as well held a hand over his bleeding stomach.

The smirk Raven held on his face the whole time walking fell seeing everyone that was hurt. Before the rumble of the person next to him spoke up. "At least they're not badly harmed unlike you."

Purple eyes soon met green before the fox faunas started speaking. "How can you tell?"

"You walked a lot slower than you usually do, even if you were helping Shade walk. And your leg started to bleed halfway here."

True to his word once he looked down blood was starting to pool near his leg. "Well damn, Angels not gonna like that." A small smile soon blossomed on his face. "But I don't think we need to worry about it now. What we do need to worry about is that crazy bitch popping back up."

"I don't take kindly on being called that."

Both of the faunas felt a chill run through their body when they heard the voice of the person they were just talking about.

"And I truly don't admire it when I am thrown like a ragdoll." Eris continued, "But I'll recognize that I did grow complacent while fighting you, now I'll rectify my mistake and just dispatch you like orders said to do from the beginning."

Shadows soon consumed the image of her, with her light laughs of amusement being heard. "Thank you for the fun time, alas it has come to a close."

The darkness condense even more around her gaining everyone attention. But a hand soon landed on her shoulder.

"Enough Eris."

 **Sorry for the long ass wait and I know that this isn't long but I wanted to get this chapter out since it has been a long awhile. But hey I'm gonna try and spam out as many chapter as I can will I'm on break.**

 **This is Angelino by the way since I am the only one who works on these stories. Yet I do have to ask, come on people leave comments tell me how this story is going bad or good either is good with me.**


	9. Chapter 9: Shattered memory Part 2

**Sup guys Angelino here giving ya another story.**

 **Don't got much to say on this chapter so roll intro** **: andthen132456 is the beta-reader for this story. And everything is owned by their respectful owners.**

 **"** normal speech." **/"Grimms speech."**

 _'Thought speech.'_ _ **/'Grimm thought speech.'**_

 **(Author thoughts/notes)**

Puns

 **Chapter 9**

 **Shattered memory Pt.2**

 **(Last time on RuT)**

True to his word once he looked down blood was starting to pool near his leg. "Well damn, Angels not gonna like that." A small smile soon blossomed on his face. "But I don't think we need to worry about it now. What we do need to worry about is that crazy bitch popping back up."

"I don't take kindly on being called that."

Both of the faunas felt a chill run through their body when they heard the voice of the person they were just talking about.

"And I truly don't admire it when I am thrown like a ragdoll." Eris continued, "But I'll recognize that I did grow complacent while fighting you, now I'll rectify my mistake and just dispatch you like orders said to do from the beginning."

Shadows soon consumed the image of her, with her light laughs of amusement being heard. "Thank you for the fun time, alas it has come to a close."

The darkness condense even more around her gaining everyone attention. But a hand soon landed on her shoulder.

"Enough Eris."

 **(Now on RuT)**

They felt their ears ring from the compressed sound waves, others more than a few. All of them chose to jump to the side avoiding the attack; they all felt the building that stood behind them collapse making the rubble and dust block their vision.

"Ahhh. Why do I feel like a sack of potatoes?", Eden groin out; trying to get the ringing to stop.

"It could be worse, you could have been squashed by the rocks.", The one who caused the accident to occur spoke up.

The now team of three being; Angel, Ash, and Eden. Now looked up seeing the girl called, Lamia staring at them.

They all just stayed like this for a few seconds wondering, 'who will act first?'

The bat faunas lean her head to the side, making it seem like an innocent gesture, "Are any of you going to get up?"

Not a single movement was made; but the fire wielder of the group couldn't help stating. "All of you are bloody crazy."

With her head still tilted, she put her finger on her cheek. "I do not understand what's wrong be waiting for everyone to get up?"

The group didn't know how to respond to those words, yet they felt that she wasn't trying to demean them.

"What should we do?" Ash whispers; while loading his weapon with a red bolt.

Smirking before giving his answer, "Easy, we fight!" Flames bursting to life in his hands; Eden sent a stream of fire at their attacker. This initiated the toll for the battle to begin. For Ash vanish in a sound of white noise, appearing a few feet behind her with his bolt already being released from his weapon.

Both of these actions happening in scant seconds between each other. Lamia herself acted faster by; jumping backwards with the help of her wings, making the flames come short from burning her, then spun in the air, allowing the dust bolt to hit the flames. The explosion obscure everyone's view of the scene except two atop a building.

"So, señorita; I have to ask, why?" Angel interrogates, putting a hand in his pocket and bringing his blade to bare.

A hum was given instead of an answer, "Vacuoen, I believe it's rare to see you out of your Kingdom or tribes."

The air thicken with a pulse of aura, then a warp voice was heard "Si It's rare, but not unheard." Aura started accumulating around his blade, "Now stand, I have no time for this."

In a split second she was racing towards him, with her weapons creating sparks off the buildings roof. In a single leap, Angel met her halfway with his blade aim for her chest. With a clawed hand it was push to the side; then her leg sprung out to cripple his knee. A quick switch of footing, Angel danced away from her. The two fighters were more akin to dancers, weaving between each others attacks for a few moments.

Evading a clawed thrust, Angel sparked a conversation, "Give up señorita, you won't win." With a flick of his wrist, he sent a aura slash. Sidestepping the attack with narrowed eyes, Lamia slash furiously with her claws, "Why do you tell me this?" Flapping his wings to get breathing room, he perched himself near the edge of the building. "Because you're not putting your all into this fight."

Choosing to stop, Lamia questioned his words, "And if I'm not? What proof do you have for me losing."

Angel tilted his head; and putting his finger on his cheek, he started to speak in a mocking way . "Oh aren't you going to fall?"

She copied his stance, not getting the hint or mockery, "Why would I fall?"

Her answer came in a whizzing sound before feeling electricity arc through her body. A smirk could be heard in Angel's voice, "Because despite fighting them, you forgot they were here." With aura cloaking his blade, he left with a quick remark, " Adios, señorita." A jerk of his arm it was sent forward.

Seeing her flying off the building was satisfying for the group of three, "Ah ya know Angel, I really thought it wouldn't work." Eden said climbing onto the building.

Deactivating his semblance; he felt his bones, muscles, and mind relish the bliss from the disappearing pressure, "I'm just as surprised she didn't notice Ash teleporting."

Static was heard before the owner of the noise spoke, "I made sure to go far enough so she couldn't hear me."

Sighing Angel continued speaking, "Still we need to-!" The building they were standing on suddenly collapse underneath them. The free falling group soften their landings with one teleporting away, and one taking flight that had a frighten fire wielder holding on to him.

Eden franctully looked towards the streets trying to find their assailant, "Oh come on you've gotta be kidding me! Angel, ya see anything?"

The one in question ignored him, trying to find the women he was fighting not to long ago. 'Not on the ground, she couldn't have been in the building, nor to the alleyway. So where can she-!' He snapped his head to face the sky, before seeing the sun blocked out of his view.

They couldn't tell which was worse; their eardrums being ruptured or getting slammed down into broken debris.

With blurry vision both of them were trying to gain a sense of balance, soon they saw a black figure land in front of them. The figure took its time walking towards them, knowing they couldn't defend themselves.

Through ringing ears they could hear her voice. "Don't get back up, please stay down and accept defeat," She was standing right in front of them now, with their vision coming into focus. With a rise clawed hand she continued, "I'll make this quick for the both of you."

Famimilar ebony mist surround her forming into a large exoskeleton akin to a bat that hung over her, glaring down upon them she spoke her finishing words. "Goodbye, as well I truly did love the battle vacuoen."

"I wouldn't be saying farewell just yet." A dry tone was heard, "Or I just wouldn't be you." Sounds of a string snapping rapidly was heard before blast of icy winds were felt.

The grey form of their comrade shimmering into existence in front of them was a slight shocker. "Well I think I deserve a cake for saving you guys."

A josh laugh was given, "Ash, has anyone ever tell ya that cutting things close isn't cool?" Eden smirked at feeling a smug aura off of him.

Shrugging with his back still to them and staring at the buildings rubble, "Not till now. Of course, I think we have got something on our hands."

Looking where their friends eyes were; they felt their guts drop, and their eyes turning into slits. Under rubble was a arm that held a kitchen knife, and freshly dripping blood.

Growling Eden stood up looking at the ice wall in front of the group, with the temperature slightly rising with him. "I thought everyone would have fled after the explosions?!"

"We can't dwell upon this, remember we have the one who did this right here fighting us." Angel's hush voice was heard over Eden setting his hands aflame, and the cracking of ice.

The fractures came faster thanks to the rising heat. A piercing shriek was heard before the ice rupture into shards, and flowing mist; the large wings of the exoskeleton shot out from the haze swiping with its claws.

Everyone jumped away from the attack yielding their own in return. Eden choice to clasp his hands together, before ripping them apart forming a basketball size fireball and throwing it . Angel lit his sword ablaze following the pyro's lead on elemental choice, before slashing it at the girl.

Creating a quick defence using the wings of her shadow, Lamia was starting to grimace from feeling the heat. Yet she soon heard the sound that would make her say, 'I'm starting to hate dogs.'

Being shot away with the gravity element was not on her to do list.

Seeing their enemy flying away filled them with a sense of accomplishment, yet panic soon replace the emotion. The large construct slam both of its arms into the concrete, slowing it down before just landing back on its feet.

The air around them felt like it was thicken with the sense of foreboding, and dare any of them admit dread.

Only one thought was going through their minds, 'This feels like… A Grimm!'

Yet one new this feeling quite well, and he wasn't pleased with this. 'How does she know this technique?!'

Two red glowing orbs were the only thing they saw through the black mist that surround her, "For my Mistress and Father, you all must parish." The words didn't feel like a threat, they felt like a statement.

The darkness was receding allowing them to see her once again. Everything was the same clothes, hair, weapon, yet not her face.

On it was something the group thought only the White Fang wore, a Grimm mask. The mask itself was like most of her akin to a bats skull; yet the mask wasn't the normal color of white, it was black. Intricate white tribal etchens were wrapping themselves around the eye sockets, flowing down forming into tear droplets.

A hiss emit from her now open maul, "Ego est vestram consummationem." **(1)** She got into a crouch, claws strapping on cracked concrete.

A small chuckle broke the ribbon of silence and shock, "Now Lamia, I can't believe you didn't invite me on the retrieval mission."

* * *

 **(1)- "I will be your end."**

 **Don't quote me on this about the latin, since I got that from a friend in the history course that studied it. Now been awhile, so I've been busy and such. Oh and gotta thank the people who wanted me to really finish this.**

 **Now I am actually gonna pick up some speed on writing once again, since I have free time, as well almost summer break. But I think that is everything I gotta say for y'all.**


End file.
